Where The Heart Lies
by Chigirl
Summary: After several unfortunate events take place, Sango believes her luck just can't get any worse. Vote on the pairings, I'm writing this story around your opinions and reviews. Chapter 5 is up! Sorry for the long wait!
1. Chapter 1

Where The Heart Lies

Chapter One

I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from the series.

A lone figure sat on the front porch on this dark and miserable day. Her very being anguish at it's perfection, she sat watching the world continue on as time seemed to cease for her. She felt envious of every passing car, the children running happily, disgusted with their half-hearted attempts to get out of the rain, even the rain drops seemed to upset her. For even they had a purpose. And now she had none.

'_What more could I possibly lose?'_ she thought. _'How much more can I possibly take?'_

"I'll always love you baby" She grimaced at the remembered words spoken. " I promise I'll always take care of your daughter. I swear I'll always be there for Sango. **_'Liar!'_** She thought, everything was nothing but a lie. Remembering todays events brought tears to her eyes.

"_Sango, sorry I just found out." He wanted to hold her, but his touch wouldn't be welcomed._

_"I just found out too, so I guess we are both sorry huh." She couldn't even look at him right now, and her voice was so small she was sure he had to strain just to hear it. _

_"I didn't mean-"_

_"Forget about it, it doesn't matter right now, I have other things to worry about." _

_He grabbed her arm forcefully, she could feel his claws starting to penetrate her skin. _

_"Thats your problem, you always have to deal with everything on your own. You've never needed me." She lightly pried his fingers from around her arm and when she finally looked up at him, he couldn't remember such a broken expression ever marring her perfect features. What hurt most was that he was at least partially responsible. It stole his breath and made his heart ache. _

_"Let go of me, I have to get home, my brother needs me. In case you've forgotten, my mothers dead." She wish she could sound more confident. Wished she could unleash half the fire she felt inside, but the truth was she was just too damned tired. So she turned away from her true love and best friend and started to her car while speaking._

_"Whats the point of depending on others, when they will only let you down." And as a after thought she tossed over her shoulder," I hope you and Kagome will be very happy together, Inuyasha." With that said, she left._

What did she have to live for now? Almost everything she'd ever loved was taken away. First her father when was 14, then her mother two years later. Her first love that very same summer. She and Inuyasha had been best friends since kindergarten and a couple since they were 12. _'Four years down the fucking drain.' _She faintly heard his footsteps approaching. Well at least she had one thing to live for.

"Sister, why are you sitting in the rain?" After a deep sigh she answered him.

"I just wanted a bit of fresh air Kohaku, I'll be a minute."

Her little brother looked in her face, and knew his big sister would never tell of the pain she was feeling. She was too strong for that.

"Are you hungry kid, I can fix you whatever you want," she asked hopefully. Since their mothers passing Kohaku barely ate.

"Well, I was thinking we could just order a pizza and call Inuyasha over then-"

"NO!"

"No to the pizza, or no to calling Inuyasha?" Kohaku asked. Something was definitely wrong, there was nothing his sister loved more than pizza and Inuyasha.

"No to Inuyasha, but I'll take sausage with extra mushroom.

What the hell was going on! Inu and Sango had been a couple since they were twelve. They were supposed to get married and go to college together. Kohaku loved Inuyasha like a brother because that how he saw him. As a brother-in law at least. What could have possibly happened to make his sister not want to see him now.

"What happened Go-Go? Did Inu do something? Just because I'm eleven, that doesn't mean you can't talk to me." Sango looked at her little brother. Kohaku only called her Go-Go when she was sad or when she did something to make him happy. It was his own special nickname, just for her. And it made her feel better every time. She gave him a genuine smile, which was extremely rare these days.

"Go order the pizza and when your done I'll tell you all about it."

Kohaku was beyond angry! He was pissed! _'How could that fucker! I trusted him! My parents trusted him, and my sister loved him! I can't believe that he'd do that to her!'_

What he really wanted to say was how could he do this to us. He looked up to Inuyasha, wanted to be like him. If what his sister had just told him had come from any one else, than said person would have been sporting a busted lip for telling such lies.

But the truth was, that the horrible news about his idle had come from a source that he'd known to long to question if it was a falsehood. Sango had said that she was informed by Kikiyo, than Ayame, then got it straight from the horses (or ass's) mouth! Either way it went,someone was going to get there ass kicked today.

Kohaku marched over to the house that he lived across the street from all his life. After the talk, Sango transformed into a sobbing mess and went to lay down. It gave her little brother which loved her more than anything the perfect opportunity. Inuyasha would pay in blood for what he done to his beloved sister.

When he reached the steps of Mitsuki Manner,Kohaku knew with no large amount of doubt that Inuyasha could pound the shit out of him. The older boy at least had him by eighty pounds and ten inches. Then there was the fun little fact that Inuyasha had demon blood coursing through his veins. Although he was about to ultimately get his ass handed to him, it would be worth it for his sister. Honor was on the line, after all.

Kohaku knocked on the door although he really wanted to kick it in, and drag the bastard out by his long sliver hair. But manners did not permit. He raised his hand to knock again, but the door suddenly opened and to his major disappointment it was Mr. Mitsuki.

He didn't want the man that was practically apart of his family to see him behaving in such a way. The young boy had great respect and love for Inutaisho Mitsuki. After his father's passing, Mr. Mitsuki had personally made sure that the greedy stock holders of Nitsuyei's security company didn't walk away and leave Kohaku and his family penniless. The Mitsuki family had even found away for Sango and Kohaku to stay out of foster care after, by emancipating Sango and making her Kohaku's legal guardian. Inutaisho was one of the richest and most influential demons in Japan, and he taught Kohaku that all demons weren't evil.

"Kohaku, is everything alright", Inutaisho questioned with concerned eyes. He felt deeply for the two young orphans, and couldn't began to imagine what life must be like for them. Nitsuyei and Hitomi were not only he and Izayoi's neighbors, they were their best friends. Inutaisho knew without a doubt that after Nitsuyei had been killed in the line of duty, Hitomi would follow soon after. It was as if her spirit had died, which was no wander because it was more than obvious that Hitomi and her husband were soul mates. So when the unexplainable illnesses started Inutaisho was saddened, but not surprised.

"Everything is fine sir." He said in a monotone voice, which was unsettling considering that Kohaku was normally such a cheery boy. " Is Inuyasha home, I really need to speak with him."

"Why yes he is, I'll call him for you." As he waited for his youngest son to come down stairs, Inutaisho looked Kohaku over. They boy had lost some weight, the only time he ate without putting up a fight was when Izayoi made her famous chocolate chip and walnut cookies. He could feel the anger pouring off of him in waves.

"Kohaku is Sango okay" Inutaisho continued to probe, trying to pinpoint the source of the boys unusual behavior. Kohaku flinched at the mention of his sisters name, with clinched fist and teeth he diverted his eyes. Inutaisho sensed his son behind him and stepped aside. Inuyasha noticed a great amount of distress coming from the boy he looked too like a younger sibling, and instantly went to comfort him... Which was huge mistake.

"Kohaku is everything alright, wheres Sango? Is she o- Arggg!" Before he saw it coming, Inuyasha was blasted with a powerful punch to the eye.

"THAT WAS FOR YOUR WANDERING EYE, AND THIS" Kohaku punched the stunned hanyou again. " IS FOR YOUR LYING MOUTH!" The second punch was actually strong to knock the older boy off his feet. Inuyasha was so dazed that he could barely hear the harsh words that were coming out of Kohaku's mouth.

"What you did to my sister was basically criminal, Inuyasha! You call yourself a man, and feed me all this garbage about honor and_ ' all a man has is his word'_ nonsense. Isn't it enough that Sango has to deal with everything else thats been going on, now her boyfriend for the past four years just up and finds another girl."

He was breathing hard now. All the rage he felt from his parents deaths and seeing his sister's tears coursed through his body. Nitsuyei had trained his children well, and it showed in Kohaku's attacks. Though he held back in fear of disrespecting Mr. Mitsuki any further.

"Stay away heck away from my sister you jerk! Next time I won't go so easy on you! I'd spit on you, but it's wrong to spit indoors!" By the time the stars cleared from his vision, Inuyasha's attacker was already walking away. The whole scene seemed to have his father mesmerized. Inutaisho looked at the fleeting figure of Kohaku, then down to his son who was just starting to pick himself off the floor. Inuyasha took the hand his father offered and with one last look at Kohaku he turned to his father.

Just as he was about to speak he noticed that his Inutaisho's face was unexpectedly red. It started of with a few snickers, which bloomed into full out, side splitting laughter. And all at Inuyasha's expense of'course.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT OLD MAN! THAT CRAP WASN'T FUNNY!" Inuyasha had never been so embarrassed in his whole life.

Although he richly deserved it and would have probably done worse if he had a sister and she was in the same predicament, he was still pissed. He was hoping that just because his relationship with Sango was damaged beyond repair, it didn't mean that all their mutual relationships would have to be severed has well.

Even though it was his doing, losing Sango hurt almost as much as it probably hurt her. They had been friends for ten years, went through the best and worst times with each other. She was one of the fews people in the world who could care less that he was hanyou, when he was still shoned by most of the world. She accepted him, her friends accepted him. Now Kikiyo was barley speaking to him and Ayame would have beat him to a bloody pulp if Kouga hadn't held her back.

Although things could have been handled better, he wouldn't apologize for having feelings for Kagome. She and Sango were evenly matched when it came to a lot of things, Kagome had two things that Sango didn't. Her life wasn't as complicated and she was something new.

Besides the average teen episodes,Kagome was drama free, as were Sango's drama meter was off the scale. Plus he had been with her since he was twelve. It had always been Inu and Sanny. Inuyasha was young, and when he had made the promise to Sango's father on the mans death bed, he had been too young to fully understand what his promise weighed.

_"Hello Inuyasha, it's good to see you today!" Sango's father looked so pale and different from the loud rambunctious man that Inuyasha had always known. Undoubtedly poison from the assassins darts the was burning its way through his system. But Nitsuyei was strong, for most humans would be dead by now. The end was near, he could smell it. Inuyasha slowly made his way to the bed as he fought back the tears.This wasn't supposed to happen! Not to people he loved!_

_"How are you old man, they been treat'in ya right in here?" No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't bring himself to make eye contact. This man was family, his daughter would one day be his wife. He just couldn't die. Inuyasha thought back to the time when he and Sango were younger. Nitsuyei had helped them make their very own soapbox racer. Then there was the time that Sango's father had drank to much at one of Inuyasha's parents parties, and accidentally gave he and Sango their first taste of sake. And when ever Sango had a sleep overs, he would always play the monster and tell the scariest stories. Nitsuyei was irreplaceable._

_"As well as can be expected in a hospital." Nitsuyei scanned the young man, and it pained him to no end to see the tears in Inuyasha's eyes. Here sat a young man that had taken more than enough lick'ns but never stopped tick'n. Never cried during a spanking, or admitted defeat to anyone. _

_"Did that old demon send what I asked for?" Nitsuyei was referring to Inutaisho and the secret goods that he had to sneak into the hospital. His whole family was out in the waiting room along with Sango's, and while Sesshoumaru was in visiting, Inuyasha had run out to retrieve the special goods._

_"Yeah, yeah, I got it, but I don't know if you should have it. I mean it is against the rules." At that, the ailing man let out a raspy laugh which soon turned into a coughing fit. Inuyasha not knowing what to do, could only sit back and watch as the coughs subsided and his breathing evened out. The concerned hanyou wanted to call for a doctor immediately, but Nitsuyei stopped him._

_"Since when do you care about the rules, youngster? Thats not the Inu I know!" When he saw his attempts to persuade the half demon failed, he played his trump card. " Come on rebel" he said using the nickname he'd given Inuyasha the first day he'd met him. You couldn't deny Inu's defiant spirit. "I'm dying man!_

_Those words proved to be Inu's undoing as a few tear drops escaped his eyes. He then pulled out the brown paper bag he'd been concealing. When then Ben and Jerry's label appeared, Nitsuyei couldn't help but smile, even though he was in a tremendous amount of pain. Inuyasha desperately wanted to deny his words, but his nose never lied and the coldness of death was practically hovering over the hospital bed._

_"I know how much you want your little treat" he said while blinking away the tears. "See! I even remembered the spoon!" He opened the cartoon and scooped out a moderate amount of the chocolate ice cream with the spoon. As soon as the frosty treat came in contact with Nitsuyei's tounge, it was like coming home again. Although he wouldn't admit it, ice cream always comforted him. He took his wife to an ice cream parlor on their first date. Fond memories. He swallowed slowly, savoring every last bit._

_"Thanks rebel" he said with tears in his eyes. The end was upon him, and judging by the look on his visitors face, he knew that Inu knew it too. They held eye contact for several minutes until Nitsuyei spoke. He gave Inuyasha a sad smile, the tears flowing freely now. "Sango's gonna take this real hard." He knew that his daughter would be severely altered by this and hoped that just maybe she could get through it all without breaking that wonderful spirit of hers. The spirit he loved so much._

_" I'll be there old man, don't worry. I'll do whatever I have to. I promise she'll be okay." Inuyasha said passionately. A man was honor bound by his word, plus Sango would be his wife someday. It was his job to take of her._

_Nitsuyei's breathing began to get more labored as his pulse began to fade. A searching hand got his attention and Inuyasha reached out to grasp it. He would not leave him alone in his last moments._

_Even with the machines sounding and the doctors rushing in, the half demon refused to neither let go of his hand or wipe away his river of tears. The doctors fought whole heartedly, but they knew the inevitable would happen. Most were astounded that the patient had survived this long .He watched as the man he loved almost as much as his own father take one last raged breath and slip from this world forever. He couldn't even say goodbye, the sobs wouldn't allow. After sometime, Inuyasha collected enough strength to walk into the hallway. He expected the sight that greeted him; His parents trying to console the new widow, Kikiyo and Ayame holding Kohaku in a death grip while releasing their own pain. But he however did not expect to see his brother holding Sango._

_It looked as if Sesshoumaru chose to let her go she would plummet to the floor. With her arms around his neck, head resting on his chest, Sango let loose a series of strangled screams and sobs. Sesshoumaru stroked her hair awkwardly, trying to provide her with some sort of comfort. The detached look in his brother's eyes spoke volumes of his pain, even if he wouldn't allow himself to cry like the others. But one would have to know Sesshoumaru to pick that up._

_Sesshoumaru looked down at Sango and for a second and Inuyasha could detect a change in his sibling, almost as if something in his spirit moved. Only when Inuyasha began to make his way over did Sesshoumaru tear his gaze away. In sweeping motion, he carried the weeping girl over to his younger brother, then relinquished her to him. Backing away, Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha's legs slowly gave way. He sank ed to the ground as Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Inuyasha vowed to keep this promise._

Hi it's me again! I know the next chapter of 'Having it All' is due and my newly acquired Beta is waiting for it, but this little idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I usually don't like AU's but I've read some really good ones, and though most High School fics are band from my laptop, some are quite nice! Vote on pairings! What should Inu and Sanny do?

And as always Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Where The Heart Lies

Chapter 2

Dammit, I said it already! Okay, okay, I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from the series! There now, Happy?

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

When Sango opened her front door the last thing she expected to see was her ex's mother standing on the porch with a gift in her hands. The long raven locks of her hair fluttered in the wind. Pink sweater dress made to fit. Although the ensemble was quite modest, Izayoi pulled it of with the grace and sex appeal she was famed for.

Though she and Inu had broken up over a year ago, Sango and Kohaku still remained tight with his parents. Sesshoumaru was in college and living in an apartment in the city so Sango didn't see him often if ever. What was with the gift anyway? It wasn't anyones birth day, and the holidays were a little under three months away.

"It's a bit early for Christmas gifts isn't Mrs. Mitsuki." She gave the older woman a questioning smile which was returned with patience.

"For the thousandth time, call me Izaoyi, and the gift isn't for you my dear" at Sango's quirked brow she compelled herself to explain.

"Today in Ayame's birthday, is it not?"

"Yes it is, and I gave her my gift this morning at school." When the woman sent a wicked grin her way, Sango began to squirm. She already knew where this was going!

"Well I haven't seen much of her lately, and since you're were probably going to her party anyway, I thought you could deliver it for me." Izayoi knew that Sango was too bright not to see through her little ploy. But she had to try something. Though Sango hid it very well, anyone with half a brain knew that she was suffering. She had gotten her son to confess the demise of his and the young woman (she looked to like the daughter she'd never had) relationship. Though Inuyasha had handled it badly, she understood that Inuyasha was nothing if not young and compulsive.

She'd always cherished Sango as well as the bond that she and her youngest son shared. The young woman had been her hanyou child's first friend, seeing as he and Sesshoumaru never really got along. Sango was smart and responsible. Loyal and devoted. Warm hearted and gentle all wrapped up in one very beautiful package. It wasn't hard to guess who she rooted for when her baby boy finally turned his attentions to girls. Now if only her oldest would only take some advice about love. She'd hated almost every girl Sesshoumaru ever brought home. They weren't good enough for him in her opinion, and Izayoi was always grateful when the females' time was cut short.

Although Sango and Inuyasha had history, Izayoi learned from first hand experience that young hearts seldom remained true. It was inevitable really, though she still hoped against it. Not that the woman doubted her son, but Inuyasha was still a very young man. He'd lived in one place for a long as he could remember, only shared his time with those he'd already bonded with.

When at the end of their sophomore year, he and Sango had been selected for the yearly summer abroad program their school participated in along with other high schools from all over the world, she thought it an excellent idea. Actually, Sango was nominated, and Inu was just riding her coattails. The only reason he was allowed was because Inutaisho Mitsuki was an insanely generous sponsor.

Tragedy struck when Hitomi fell ill and Sango refused to leave. Inu having been siked about experiencing a whole summer in a Brazilian rain forest, insisted upon going. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity after all. Though Sango gave off a nonchalant air, truth was she really needed all the support she could get.

Izayoi had talked to her son all but twice the entire summer for communication was limited. He hadn't even been informed of Hitomi passing at summers ends. The students returned the day before classes were suppose to start and he'd been downloaded with a host of information. Inuyasha returned a to school a as junior with a loads of new experiences and a new love interest. Further crushing the young girl he'd left behind already broken spirit. As his mother, Izayoi couldn't deny that she was disappointed...for Inu had given up on something truly wonderful. What bothered her more was knowing that Sango would have never given up on him...He'd broken the heart of some one who was very dear to his mother.

"Truth is Mrs.- I mean Izayoi" Sango started, looking at anything other than the woman in front of her, for she was a terrible liar. "I really wasn't planning on going. Kohaku and I where going to rent some movies and order a pizza. We'd made these plans a while ago, I'm sorry. But I'll be happy to drop the gift off at Ayame's tomorrow for you."

There was no way in hell she was stepping any where near that party. Sango prided herself on not looking like a jackass. Not one loud fiery emotional display, nor even a single tear was shed in public eye. After the confrontation on her way to her car over a year ago, she hadn't uttered a word to Inuyasha. And for a whole year she'd hardly talk to her friends despite their protest. She didn't want them to choose and it was just to hard being around her now unrequited love. So she'd made herself scarce.

She was a senior now for gods sakes! And she hadn't been to one damned party in over a year. Noooo, she was to busy making sure her god damned grades were impressive...and paying the god damned household bills...and making sure Kohaku did his god damned homework! She was stretched so fucking thin that thought of even getting dressed for a party was just too tiring.

Not that she was complaining at all, for things could have been much worse. She could have watched as everything her parents worked for went to the banks and other greedy bastards, while in a foster home completely separated from her brother. Now that would be hell!

Izayoi gave the young woman a hard glare. "Sango dear, those who truly have no talent for lying, should refrain from doing so. It makes them look ridiculous." She continued on with a sly smile. "And I know it to be fact that Kohaku is currently in my basement playing video games and eating cookies with Shippo... And will be doing so all night.

"On whose authority! Sango asked, eyes widened astonished shock.

"Mine and his of course." At her hurt yet angry expression, completed with crossed arms, the older woman tried a different approach. The honest one. Her expression as well as her toned softened.

"Sango, we're all worried about you. You barely talk to your friends anymore and besides school, you're practically a shut in. Because I understand, I won't ask that you talk to Inuyasha, but Kikiyo and Ayame don't deserve this. Hell, neither do Miroku and Kouga. We all love you and it's unfair to shut us out like this." Both stood there, basically on the verge of tears. Sango couldn't bring herself to meet the woman she look to as a second mother's gaze. Not when the pain was so close to the surface. She wanted to run! Say that she didn't know anything! No one did! That she was fine, and what she really wanted was for everyone to leave her the hell alone. Lash out until she exhausted herself. But she couldn't. Not to Izayoi, not to her friends, not even to the people who really deserved her wrath. She felt more helpless than before now. Maybe they really could help. Sooth her wounded heart and broken spirit. But could she trust them enough too?

"You said you understand right" Sango asked as a single tear trailed down her cheek, as a promise of many to come. Her voice began cracking as she spoke. "Both my parents are gone. My sweet little brother is tittering on the edge of depression and the only thing thats keeping him from going over is this ridiculous super girl facade I have to keep in place. And last but definitely not least, my one true love breaks up with me for some girl he hardly knows. So what you do...What you do when some body says a word, or two and then suddenly" she said her voice nothing more than a broken whisper "just stops loving you?"

Izayoi stood gazing at the young girl who was stronger than she could ever be. She'd been utterly crushed when her own parents disowned her for baring the spawn of a demon. With child and no where to else to turn, she was forced to marry the widowed Inutaisho. She'd didn't love him in the beginning. It was more or less two to people turning to each other for comfort. Yes. Those were dark days. When intermixing laws were brutal in Japan.

Sango watch as a shadows of the past cleared from the woman's eyes. Both were in tears now, and Sango felt bad having drudge up the harsh memories.

Eyes still unfocused and remembering as she spoke in a soft yet certain voice. "You live Sango dear...You live strong just as your parents taught you to. The only way you know how to live."Sango stepped forward into a warm embrace. She'd missed being held like this. By a mother figure if not her actual mother. She was able to let it all out, as she cried into the soft fabric of Izayoi's sweater.

Izayoi let her own tears flow in mourning for the two people who'd been like family to her. Hitomi was the first she'd had in a long time. After everyone found out that she'd left her fiancée, Takemaru due to his jealous nature and wayward dick, only to give herself to a demon a short time later, she'd lost everyone close to her in what felt like a matter of minutes. When Hitomi died, although her life had been rebuilt stronger than before, Izayoi still felt lost. Ten years of friendship gone in the blink of an eye. The couple across the street had never judge her or her family. Nitsuyei and Hitomi deeply

believed that has long as one was happy, who cared if demons and humans intermixed. Both had even fought in the great war.

She felt the girl in her arms start to settle and raised her chin to wipe away the last few salty trails. It brought a smile to her face, remembering she used to do this for Sango when she was a only little girl. After scraped knees and fights with Inuyasha. But Sango wasn't a little girl anymore. Oh no, the person who stood before her was a beautiful and strong young woman, and Izayoi felt a deep sense of pride in having taken part in her shaping. Her growing. Not that she didn't like the delightful girl that was Kagome Higurashi, it was just, in her eyes, Kagome was no match for Sango Tetsumi.

Both women, older and young gave a light hearted laugh and each other one last squeeze. Izayoi spoke as she wiped away a few dark strands of Sango's hair.

"Now I want you to go up stairs, and pretty yourself up, but not before you burn these ugly gray sweats you're so attached to." Both women laughed again as the older began to walk away. "And don't worry about Kohaku, he'll be fine. You can pick him up in the morning. And Sango" she tossed over her shoulder as an after thought, "If you come back before eleven, I'll take you over my knee and spank you myself. Just because you're seventeen now, doesn't make you to old. " Laughter erupted from both when Sango playfully hid behind the door with a fearful look on her face.

She gave herself a once over. It was the tenth once over in the last thirty minutes. Her hair was clean and shiny. She'd dab herself with perfume at least six time already. Applied four coats of lip gloss and mascara. And every wrinkle and crease and had been straightened out perfectly. To say that Sango was stalling was an understatement. The dark jean mini, she wore was just the right length with the matching jacket of' course. She bought her tan colored

Uggs a few months ago, but had never gotten around to wearing them. And her tan cami showed off her well toned abs and look cool with the outfit in case she decided to ditch her jacket.

With a silent prayer for a peaceful evening, Sango grabbed her keys and headed for the door. The warm, breezy September weather was just to nice to pass up, so she opted to walk instead of driving. Besides, Ayame's was only three blocks over. Strolling along, she could already hear the music blaring, and wondered how those with demon hearing could stand it. She wasn't even there yet and it was already to loud for her.

People were everywhere, some on the front lawn, others standing near the park cars on the street. They all greeted her warmly, she was still very popular so it seemed. Sango suddenly spotted something that made her heart drop. It was impossible to miss it really, it was freaking huge. Her chest tightened as the memories came rushing back. She'd had some good and some very intense moments in there. Walking past Inuyasha's black hummer, she allowed a small sad smile to grace her features.

The front door was already opened, so she step inside. The All American Rejects was blaring over the sound system. She loved this song. Move Along reminded her a lot of her own situation.

When all you gotta keep his strong,

Move along, Move along,

like I know you do

Even when your hope is gone,

Move along, Move along

Just to make it through.

Sango began nodding head to the music as she search for the birthday girl. Although it was a bit old fashion, Ayame's house was huge. Not as big as Inuyasha's and Kouga's houses, but still huge. She live with her grand parents on account of her father living in America for business purposes, and her mother died giving birth to her. Sango had once asked what it was like growing without a mother. Ayame's frosty reply stunned her at first. "Can't miss what you never had" She'd said. Sango knew it was much more to it than that though.

"Sango! I can't believe you actually came!" Before she could turn around completely the excited red head barreled right into her. Ayame threw her arms around the startled girl and gave her the biggest hug ever. Mindful of her strength she loosened the pressure a bit.

Sango was shocked at first, but quickly returned the gesture. It felt really nice to be welcomed.

"Happy seventeenth Yummi." Sango whispered, more than a little grateful that Izayoi convinced her to come. They'd been best friend since first grade, and Sango allowed excuses and a broken heart to come between them. She felt a deep sense of shame like never before. The two separated and looked each other over with smiles. Ayame was a true beauty. Crimson locks hung in loose curls against her shoulders. Full pink lips curved in a pleasant smile. The lime green mini dress hugged her curves perfectly and flared slightly at the bottom. It was a off the shoulder number with quarter length sleeves.

Glancing at her feet, Sango's smile broadened. She'd bought Ayame the copper colored knee boots and matching belt last year as a Christmas present. She was also wearing the gold bracelet Sango had bought her for this year's birthday.

"Thanks Sanny, wow you look great! Sango reached into her bag and pulled out Izayoi's gift. Ayame thanked her again, and went into chatter mode. Both girl walked around the party searching for Kouga as the female wolf brought Sango up to speed on the latest happenings.

"Gotta go check on grandpa Sanny. I just know he'll try to spike the punch like last time. Remember?"

Sango burst out laughing. Oh hell ya she remembered! She could still see Miroku dancing on the cocktail table in his boxer shorts. The boy practically hunched and rolled all night, and made At least a hundred dollars in the process. Thinking of Miroku...

"Hey! Wheres Kikiyo?"

"Oh she's probably in a dark corner some where." Ayame raised her brows suggestively. Sango just chuckled at went searching. Just as she separated and turned away Ayame launched herself at the other girl and threw her arms around Sango's neck from behind.

"I'm really happy you came Sanny" The other girl smiled again and gave her arms a squeeze.

"Me too Yummi...Me too."

Just as Ayame predicted, Kikiyo was huddled in a dark corner. She was perched on top of Miroku's lap as they made out like it was going out of style. A smile came to her lips as she thought back to when they'd first hooked up. The day Sango and her friends meet Kikiyo Higarashi, was when she'd received the worst punishment of her entire life. It gave her chills just thinking about how angry her parents had been.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Three years earlier...

_He'd thrown stones at the window, but there was no answer. Inuyasha finally got fed up and decided to climb throw the window. Sango always kept her window slightly cracked. Landing lightly on a tree limb close enough to reach her window, he quietly raised the glass until he could fit through. Having done this a thousand times over, Inuyasha didn't even make a sound. _

_All he knew is that she looked like an angel. Hair splayed out over the pillow, silky skin glowing in the moon light. No wonder he'd fallen in love with her. Sango looked so innocent as she slept. So unlike the spitfire he'd given his heart to. He doubted she knew how often he'd done this. Watch her as she slept while listening to her even breathing and heart beats. It calmed him to no end. Though he could do this all night, fact was there were people waiting for them outside._

_Sango felt someone shaking her gently. As she stirred, as clawed hand covered her mouth. She was startled until she look up to see a pair of amused amber eyes. It was only Inuyasha. She shouldn't have been surprised. He often came to her at night. They'd lay in bed and talk all night, usually till sunrise. When she saw his jacket, she got confused. He wore a look of urgency. He had to whisper, for Nitsuyei was a very light sleeper._

"_Put ya shoes on and grab a jacket, every bodies waitin." Without question Sango did as she was told. Maybe it was some kinda secret mission. What ever it was, she was game._

_Inu landed soundlessly on the lawn, with Sango in his arms. When she saw the sparkling white truck running, with Kouga and Ayame peering out the back window at her, she began to protest._

"_Inuyasha, you're only fourteen."_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_You don't have a drivers license yet."_

"_Your point?"_

"_You stole this car!"_

"_I burrowed it!"_

"_Okay, you burrowed this car without permission!"_

"_I'm not seeing a problem here."_

"_Inuyasha," Sango began in a patient tone. "Your fourteen, with no drivers license, in a stolen Lexus truck that just so happens to belong to Sesshoumaru. It's brand new!_

"_No it isn't!" Inuyasha was trying to keep his voice down. Why couldn't she just get in the car? Why did she have to always question him?_

"_Your brother just got it two days ago, are you serious?" Sesshoumaru had gotten it as a gift from their parents. He was only seventeen and already a sophomore in college. No one could deny that the boy was brilliant. Sango knew this would end badly. The two already hated each other. Why add fuel to an already raging fire? _

_Here she was, outside in nothing but a night gown, slippers and, Inu's baseball jacket at 1:00 AM. Wasn't that trust enough? The cool night air made her shiver a bit and the hanyou took her into his arms. He lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Do you trust me Sanny?" Sango look into his bright golden eyes and answered without hesitation. _

"_Yes." _

"_Then come on," They began walking to the truck. "Miroku's waiting. He has a thing for that girl from Okinawa that just can't wait. Uhh... whats her name?"_

"_Kikiyo?" When Sango looked again, she noticed Miroku already in the truck. Sango laughed mentally when she remembered how he'd made an ass of himself. He'd asked her to bare his child, and she'd promptly slapped fire from him. Kikiyo and her parents were invited to the Mitsuki's annual wedding anniversary celebration. They were new to town, and it was the best way to socialize. Miroku should have known better than to be so improper._

_While in the car, Sango was informed of the plan. Miroku was going to apologize then, confess his undying love for her. Rather dramatic for fourteen year olds._

_Sango got in and said her pleasantries. "I want you all to know that this is completely crazy. I'm glad to be apart of it. Everyone was in their night clothes. They guys had on pajama pants with tee shirts. Ayame wore a pair of cotton short shorts with a matching hoody. Kouga's jacket was placed around her shoulders._

"_A mission isn't a mission without you Sanny!" Kouga said while wrapping his arms around Yummi's waste. They did stuff like this all the time. It was the first time they'd stolen a car but still. Everyone would sneak out and went about the town wreaking havoc. Nothing to terrible, just teenage stuff. Sometimes they'd just go to the park and hang._

_Like always, Ayame and Kouga were in the back seat with their tongues down each others throats. With Miroku watching intently. Sango merely content with holding Inu's hand as they drove through the night. Looking back, Sango could tell that Miroku was nervous, which was strange because he was never nervous around girls. They'd met Miroku in the third grade. He and his father moved just a little outside the neighbor hood, and despite his gropings and lewd behavior he fit in immediately. _

"_I think she lives in that house right there, pull over Inu" Ayame demanded. She just had to see this. Miroku seemed to have finally met his match, a girl who wasn't falling at his feet for a change. If she hadn't been in love with Kouga since age two, she would have went for the hansom human herself. Plus he was charming as all hell. Romantic and caring. Though Kouga had all the romantic makings of a caveman, at least he was loyal. Something Miroku totally wasn't._

_'Poor Koharu' she thought. Miroku had broken up with her two days ago. She was completely crushed to say the least. When asked why he replied "We've been dating for three months, and I haven't even gotten under her shirt. Plus we're in high school now. Everyone knows that high girls are suppose to put out."_

_Ayame herself hadn't had sex yet and neither had Sango. Both knew it was only a matter of time. The car was pulled over and Miroku jumped out and closed the door quietly. He was agile for a human and it showed as he with practice ease scaled the side of the huge house. Everyone laughed and made jokes about him being a professional. Finally, finding the window that belonged to his beloved, he knocked gently. Knocking again, but this time harder, Miroku began to get nervous. An feminine, yet very annoyed voice broke his concentration enough to almost make him lose balance._

"_Is there a reason why you are trying to break my guest room window." Kikiyo would have laugh at his startled expression had he not angered her earlier that night. She heard the knocking from the next room over, which was actually hers. The idiot was knocking on her own personal guest room window. Her parents really believed in their daughter having her own space. They were new age people, with new age ideas about parenting. She'd never been spanked or put on punishment for that matter. It was considered bad Karma in their eyes._

"_Why yes actually, I was looking for you." At her raised brow Miroku continued. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior tonight. As a gentle man, it was improper to regard a lady in such a way."_

_She looked him over. He was really cute when he look all innocent and remorseful. She'd thought he was quite attractive anyway. Deciding to give him a hard time, she finally responded._

"_Apology accepted. Good night." She turned to walk away._

"_Wait!"_

"_What!" Miroku for the first time was tongue tied. All he could think about were those rosy plump lips and how they'd feel against his own. And for once he was referring to the ones on her face. Her raven tresses were tousled about her shoulders, creamy skin displayed modestly by the white night gown she was wearing. She was beautiful._

"_Do you want some ice cream" It sounded lame even to him. At her queer look, he continued. "My friends are in the car waiting. You know, Sango, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame. I thought it would be nice to treat you to a cone. As a peace offering of sorts."_

_Kikiyo was surprised that she actually wanted to go. She didn't even know these people. They'd just met this night. Then it occurred to her._

"_Who's driving? You and your friends aren't old enough yet."_

"_Inuyasha sort of borrowed his brother's car."_

"_He stole it."_

"_Exactly!" She flashed Miroku a dazzling smile. It melted his heart instantly._

"_I'm game!"_

_After she'd gotten her shoes and jacket, they met the others at the car. Everyone greeted her warmly, as she climb in. Ayame was in Kouga's lap and Inuyasha as well as Sango occupied the front seats. As promised he bought Kikiyo her ice cream cone. The six drove around town, music blaring. They listened to the Gin Blossoms._

_Do you think it'll be alright _

_If I just crashed here tonight_

_You I'm in no shape for driving_

_Anyway I've got no place to go_

_Tomorrow we can drive around this town_

_Let the cops chase us around_

_Hey jealousy!_

_It wasn't till the last minute that Inuyasha notice the cop car behind them._

_2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

_S_ango smiled at the memory. Man, did they get in trouble that night. Besides that it was good to see her friends still together. The only girl that could keep the lecher in his place. When they spotted Sango both detached from each other long enough to give one of their dearest friends a hug.

"Sango!" they both yelled in unison. They made a Sango sandwich as she was squished between the two. It was a rare sight indeed, because Kikiyo and Miroku were always so conservative. The preppies of the group. Once again Sango was engulf in warmth. She'd missed them both terribly. And could tell the feeling was mutual. Kikiyo often felt a deep sense of guilt. Kagome was her cousin after all. It was all Inuyasha's fault really. Kagome hadn't known about Sango. A gruff voice snapped them out of their revere.

"Good Gods! Is that Sanny?" Before she could even respond she was swept into a pair of strong arms and whirled about the room. She giggled like a small child at Kouga's boisterous antics. He settled her own her feet and Sango gave him a tight hug. They'd always been close. Yummi and Sango were friends first, then he joined their group.

At first Inu and Kouga hated each other. That is until four fourth grade full demons, starting picking on Inuyasha. The others saw it, and decided to put an end to it. The three first graders interfered and got the shit beat out them for it. But it was worth it though, and from that moment on the four had been inseparable.

"Hey guys" Sango said finally pulling away. She was feeling more comfortable by the minute. She looked them over. All her friends looked good. Kouga being the predictable athlete wore a football jersey, with lose jeans. Mirkou in his khakis and blue button down. Kikiyo wore a sky blue dress with thin straps the fit her perfectly, with a navy blue button up sweater that hugged her just right. Long hair hung in lose waves. They all laughed and talked until, Kouga being his usual insensitive self, brought up a very unpleasant subject.

"So, have you seen the mutt yet?" Sango as well as everyone else's smile faded. Miroku smacked him in the head and Kikiyo just glared.

"OUCH... WHAT? What I say?"

"It's okay guys. You didn't say anything wrong Kouga." And just like that, Sango wrapped herself in a protective cocoon again. "I'm gonna go get something to drink, I'll be right back."

"Wait Sanny, I'll go with you-"

"Thats okay Kiki, I'll be right back. She didn't see the crestfallen look on her friend's face as she walk away. Making her way through the thick crowd, she soon discovered that the punch line almost a mile long. Groaning in frustration, she spotted two people that she was glade see. They were holding hands and kissing. They guy whispered something to the girl that made her burst into a fit of giggles. It seemed that Koharu and Kuranosuke Takeda were still going strong. She'd hooked them up two years ago.

He'd been in love with Sango since freshman orientation, though she'd only thought of him as a friend. Miroku and broken up with Koharu so when homecoming rolled around it only made sense to Sango that the two go together. A match made in heaven. Both spotted her, and she waved and returned their bright smiles. So far coming to the party had been a really good idea. Pushing past all the people, the happy couple made their way over.

"Hey Sanny, glad to see you came" the other girl greeted as she grabbed Sango's hand. Deciding not to let Inuyasha ruin her night, her mood instantly lightened.

"Thanks, wow you look so pretty" Koharu was a far cry from the young insecure girl she'd use to be. Kuranosuke had done wonders for her self esteem. The gray tee matched her eyes perfectly, and her dark jean skirt looked really good on her. Koharu thanked her, smiling as Kuranosuke grabbed her around the waist and place a kiss on the shell of her ear.

"Well I think both you ladies look lovely. How bout some punch, hopefully it isn't spiked like last time. No one wants to see Miroku in his underwear."

"I do!" both girl declared teasingly. They laughed at his playful growl. After he walked away the two women chattered about everything that had been happening at school, parties and other social events. Koharu made good and sure she stayed clear of the Inuyasha subject. It didn't take a idiot to know it was still too tender.

"Hey Sanny, can I talk to you for a minute." Sango's eyes widend and Koharu groaned. So much for staying clear of tender topics." Though Sango had expected for something like this to happen, it still brought her up short. Just when she was starting to loosen up again. Just when she starting to have a good time. The dumb ass just had to rear his idiot head. She wanted to turn on him. Slap him breathless, then move on to the bitch that stole him. With clinched fist, she slowly turned to the one she'd loved for as long as she remember. Long silver hair flowing down his back. The white tee shirt hugged his muscular torso. And the look was completed with the black cargo's. Inuyasha was a god. Sango almost laughed as his ears twitched. They only did that when he was nervous. It brought back to many memories, thus making her livid with rage. It took everything in her being to keep from using his face as a punching bag. She had to steady herself before lashed out.

Inuyasha looked her over. Man was she pretty when she was angry. But he'd always thought so. What he couldn't stand was that fake porcelain doll expression she wore. So cold and lifeless. And he was the reason why it was in place. He didn't know what hurt more, that fact that she wouldn't forgive him, or knowing that he really didn't deserve it. Sometimes he wished he'd never gone to Brazil. But it was just to good a opportunity to pass up. Now he'd had a new girlfriend, but lost a best friend. Sometimes...sometimes it just didn't even out. Kagome was great, but things just weren't the same without Sanny around. She finally looked into his eyes, and his heart broke. Sango turned to leave and he called out to her.

"Sango wait," She was walking away and he moved to grab her, but Koharu was suddenly blocking his path. There was a fierce scowl planted on her face as she stood with her arms crossed.

"Sango came here to have a good time Inu, just let her be."

"And what will you do if I don't" He sent a challenging glare her way. He wanted to talk to her, and there was no way in hell little Koharu was gonna stop him.

"I won't have to do anything" she said with a smile and a sugary sweet voice. "Once I tell Ayame that you ran her best friend away, she'll rip you to shreds." Inuyasha gulped and backed off. Ayame was scary when she was angry. Plus he didn't want to ruin her birthday. Nor Sango's night. Inuyasha vowed that he'd find a way to make her talk to him, then things would be just as they were before. He'd at least have his best friend back even if she wasn't his girl anymore.

For the tenth time that night, Sango fingered the little package in her pocket. These were her best friends now. Now if she could just get to the bathroom, she might indulge the one thing could bring her a little bit of peace.

The fucking nerve of him! Couldn't the asshole take a hint? She told Ayame and Kikiyo to tell Inu to stay away, yet every time they'd come in contact, he still tried. Wasn't her icy silences enough? Why did he have to always push? He'd found another, so why did he need to be around her? Couldn't he see that he was hurting her? It was hard enough knowing that she'd see him in the halls, when walking to his car, when jogging through the neighborhood. When Sango vowed to never talk to him again, she'd meant it. Meant it whole heartedly. At least until she was ready, and that was at least another century away.

Walking up the steps she came in contact with someone that made her want to turn and go back the other way.

"Sango is that you" She cringed as the annoyingly sweet voice of Kagome Higarashi reached her ears. About a billion and one thoughts of killing and torturing her came to mind as she turned to face the girl.

Kagome smiled when she realized she was right. She didn't have anything against Sango. True Inu was her boyfriend now, but she would really like it if her and Sango could be friends. She'd heard a million stories from her new friends, and Sango's name came up every time. It was always 'Remember when Sanny beat up that guy... or Sanny always came up with the best plans... Or Sanny played the best pranks.' It was a little hard living in her shadow sometimes and even harder knowing that she and Inu would always share a bond.

Sango returned the smile patience. She really tried to make her face look soft and genuine. She didn't want Kagome to know that she wanted to kill her. She didn't want her to see it coming. Kagome walked forward and surprised the hell out of Sango. She gave her a big hug.

"I'm so happy you came. Everyone really misses you, and I've heard so many stories...

Blah blah blah was all Sango could hear as she thought of how good it would feel to rip her hair out. She kept her face blank as the other girl continued to talk non stop. Man, did this bitch ever shut up? She needed to spark up one of her friends more than ever now. The thought smoke filling her lungs made her anxious. She needed to get away.

"I really think that we could be friends to, don't you?" When Kagome noticed she wasn't saying anything, she asked her name in a question. Sango was snapped out of her thoughts when Kagome called her name. She had to get out of this fast.

"Um... I gotta pee" She said then started moving past her.

"Oh... okay the bath room is-

"I know where it is!" Sango snapped over her shoulder. She meant it to sound harsh. Really, the nerve! She'd practically lived in this house before Kagome Higurashi ever grace them with her presence!

Kagome's smile dropped and a remorseful look came over her face.

Finally in the bath room, Sango had already had the plan formulated. She would crawl out of the window. Finally reaching the ground she took off as fast as possible. She pretended not to hear Ayame shouting her name from the window.

Ayame had come to check on her friend after hearing what Inuyasha had done. She knocked, but no one answered so the wolf opened the door. When she looked out the open window, she saw Sango running away.

"Sanny wait!" She knew it was no use. At least Izayoi had convinced her to come. She'd come up with the plan the month before, and Izayoi was more than happy to help. Man did this suck! She was going to kill Inu.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sango couldn't help but relax as she inhaled the calming smoke. The darkness of the club was nice considering her mood and she felt completely at ease. Some poet had just gone off the stage. Was that poem suppose to be dark? What a joke! She should take the mike and show the girl a thing or two about depression. Then everyone would start crying, then where would she be?

She discovered this place about a month ago. It was some sort of college hang out, but thats not why she like it. It was the only place in town that had a cigarette vending machine. She was only seventeen, too young to buy her own smokes. No one knew about her little habit. It was a secret.

'My dirty little secret' She thought with a smirk. Taking another pull, she began to hum the lyrics to the song that was playing. Instead of going home, she got her car and decided to come here. Didn't want Izayoi to know she left the party early.

Looking around the darkened room, Sango spotted someone she thought she'd never see in a place like this. Wasn't his sort of thing.

Long silvery hair hung all loose and perfect. White shirt pristine and flawless as always. The more she thought about it, there wasn't a time she could remembered where Sesshoumaru didn't look perfect.

She caught his attention and waved while smiling. Sango rolled her eyes when he just turned away without so much as a gesture.

'Well fuck'um! I'm not letting anyone else ruin my good time.'

Sango stayed to closing and had long ago forgotten about the arrogant demon setting across the room. Gathering her things she made her way to the exit. The valet smiled as she handed him her ticket and set out to get her car. His voice snapped her out of her silent revere.

"And here I thought you were smarter then the twit my brother is currently dating." Sesshoumaru motioned to the lit cancer stick in her hand. He was waiting for his car as well and decided to make conversation. When he heard that Inuyasha had broken up with Sango, Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised. Inuyasha was always an idiot. And that bubbly bitch he was with now! Sesshoumaru couldn't even stand to be in the same room with her.

As a reply, Sango took another deep hard pull.

"Well, it seems that you and I have something in common," he looked at her quizzically. "We both think your brother's dating a twit." The two smirk at the statement.

"Come here often."

"Nope. Only place I can buy cigarettes. You ?" She'd known him for eleven years now. No reason they couldn't talk, just because his brother was an ass.

"Not really. I have class not far from here. Thats how I found it"

"Maybe we could sit together next time" Sango suggested.

"Hump, not likely."

"Whatever."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

NO, I'M NOT KAGOME BASHING!

Thank you to everyone who review. Sorry it took so long. Having It All will be up Friday! If you want more you know what to do. Read and Review! Oh and the vote is still going. I think I'll cut it off around 60 votes. Just 54 slots left.

Time to personally thank those who already reviewed:

Ms. Deep

Angel Eyes 56

Sunny

Kiki Momitchi

KitWorks

Slayer Girl13

Thanks! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Where The Heart Lies

Chapter 3

"Can any one tell me what three requirements must be met before a human and a demon can be mated?" Startling blue eyes scanned the room full of the world's new hope. The future. His students. As usual, the same few hands were raised. Deciding to call on his star pupil, "Kikiyo, do you know what the requirements are?"

"Yes Sensei. One or both parties must make at least two times more than the average annual family income. The couple must be male/female as well as all necessary government forms must be filed at least one year before the mating. And The Hanyou Waiver must by signed by both potential parents.

"Very good Kikiyo, but what are the only two exceptions? Takeda!"

"The only exceptions being if the female is already pregnant, or they give up citizenship in Japan and move to country who's government supports Planetariun Rights." The teacher smiled at his two brightest students. Turning his back to the class, golden locks pulled into a messy low ponytail flowed elegantly over his shoulder. "Tell me class...what would happen to a Japanese female if she were discovered pregnant with a hanyou child?" Kikiyo's and Tekada's hands shot up immediately. Sighing exasperatedly, "Kikyo?"

"The female would immediately be transported to a hanyou abortion facility and would be either exiled or face imprisonment unless the male claimed her as his own." Kikyo always hated that part. It was sexist as hell. The woman would be prosecuted and the male would get off scott free. It was bullshit.

"Unfortunately, that's correct. The hanyou waiver is the only reason why those abortion clinics are still operating. If one happened to parent a half demon child and it was born deformed, it would instantly be killed. As the proverbial line that keep demons and humans separate begin to disappear, more and more orphanages were flooded with hanyou children. Supposedly, medical cost for the deformed children from those affairs were to expensive for the government. And something like eighty-two percent of half demons are not born without physical complication. Thats why the Planetariun Rights Assoc. was put in place."

Sensei Nobu said proudly. He'd been a proud member since the organization started one hundred years ago. Before nineteen eighty, humans and demons couldn't coexist at all, let alone marry or mate. Not that he ever really gave a shit about the law! Loose jeans, and unbuttoned messy shirt, one could tell he thought himself a rebel.

"But those laws are unjust and completely fascist!" Kikyo shouted in raged. It wasn't fair, a child didn't asked to be born.

"I know Kikyo, thats why you and Takeda will make excellent Planetariun Rights Attorneys. You both believe in life and liberty for all. I couldn't be prouder really. Two of my own students, raising hell all over the globe! It's like a dream come true!" The class chuckled at that. "Your years at Oxford will be some of the best in your entire life." Nobu said with a small smile. Kikyo blushed profusely. It wasn't a girl in the school that didn't have a crush on the hansom youkai sensei, with his deep voice and pretty face.

"Thank you Sensei," Takeda said with a large smile. He couldn't wait to go to England!

"So can anyone tell me about the war? What about you Sango, both your parents fought for pro choice right?

"Yes sir, they did." She said remembering her head strong parents. Hitomi and Nitsuyei believed and fought for the rights of humans and demons to co-exist happily together.

"I'm sure they told you thousands of stories, why don't you start off with tellings us why they made the decision to go off to battle in the first place." Of course he'd known the reason, but it was still a fascinating story. Two humans, taijiya's at that, fighting for the rights of demons as well as humans.

"Well sir," Sango began with pride glimmering in her eyes. "My father joined when he was seven-teen. Having always felt that people should be free to do as they chose. My mother joined to make sure he kept his promise to marry her when the war was over." The class laughed at that as well as Nobu.

"He became the youngest commander in history and chose my mother as his second in command. Times were pretty bad, seeing how they had to fight against demons and human, but they also had to fight along side of demons who believed in freedom above all else. So they learned some very valuable lessons as well."

"Thank you Sango, you must be very proud of them!"

"Yes sir I am!" Admiration shining brightly in her eyes. Nobu smiled and began moving ahead, but he saw something that made him snarl with anger. A student was sleeping in his class. Said student just so happen to be a hanyou! Grabbing a ruler, he smashed it down on the student's desk so furiously that it shattered into tiny pieces.

"INUYASHA!"

"WAHHH- WHAT THE HELL NOBU?"

"What the hell indeed boy" he began in a deathly quiet tone. Sango nervously grasped onto the hem of her gray plaid school skirt. Nobu was scarier than anything when he was like this. "We were just discussing history and politics, thats all. Noth'in important really."

"If it's not important, then why'd ya wake me?" Inuyasha questioned, beginning to get disgruntle. A few people in the class snickered at his response, Kouga being one of them. Anyone with half a brain, sat quietly. Nobu's aura flared viciously. If it weren't for the fact that Inuyasha reminded Nobu of himself when he was younger, the hanyou would have been kicked out of his class at the beginning of the year.

"Inuyasha...Can you tell me how many people died in the Great World War?" A few hands shot up, but he dismissed them. "No, sleeping beauty here is gonna answer me!" Much to the dismay of the passionate instructor, the half demon merely shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't matter.

Growling in rage, it was a small voice that snapped him out of his murderous haze.

"A third of worlds population Sensei." For reasons she didn't quite understand, Sango felt compelled to save her ex. Just like old times, she thought dryly. Sango peeked at him through the corner of her eye, and wasn't startled to find him already staring at her. She quickly looked down, focusing intently on the pattern of the pleats in her skirt

He hadn't realized he'd been staring. Inuyasha had fallen asleep watching her. He couldn't deny that he missed her greatly. Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were. More and more, doubt began to seep into Inuyasha's mind as of late. Had he really made the right choice?

"Did you hear that, Inuyasha? A third of the worlds population was destroyed. People fought and bleed so you could sit here now. The fact that you don't know or seem to care is a slap in the face to everyone whose fought for your right to simply exist on this planet. And the fight is far from over. Everyone isn't as lucky as you, and you'd do well to remember that boy. Now apologize for your actions!

"But I didn't-"

"YOU WILL APOLOGISE!" Inuyasha mumbled a quick apology, but it seemed to satisfy Nobu.

"You and your generation, you have no-" He He had to stop himself before he sounded too much like his old man. "You know what...class dismissed, get the hell out. All of you, come back Monday with a clue!" As the students silently filed out, Sango was slowly putting her things away. She wanted to make sure that Inuyasha was gone first. She smiled at Nobu as he walked over.

"Are you coming tonight?" He asked grinning like nothing ever happened. Sango, long since use to this type of behavior, nodded her head. She was thinking of her parents.

"Good, do me a favor Sango. Take it easy on my mate. Mai is a demon, but she's still quite sensitve." The two laughed.

"Can do Sensei, can do." Walking out of the class she noticed that Kikyo was waiting for her.

"So what was that about?" She asked raising her brows suggestively.

"Nothing and keep it down Kiki, will ya ," Sango quietly snapped. "Last thing I need is a scandal."

"Sure thing, on one condition." Kikyo stopped and faced Sango. When a sly smirk split her face, Sango began to fiddle with her white school shirt.

"Okay, what is it?" Sango cocked her brow in question. She didn't like were this was going already.

"Well," She began slyly as the two headed for their lockers. "Everyone is coming over to Miroku's tomorrow night." She said while flicking her long hair over her shoulders.

"So?"

"So I thought it'd been fun if you came as well. It's not like Inu will be there!" Kikyo mental cursed. She'd given away to much.

"Why not? He's usually at every..."Sango trailed off thinking about it. Then it hit her. There was only one thing that could keep that idiot away from a get together. Her eyes widened and she waved her hands about.

"Hell no!"

"Yes."

"Hell no!"

"Yes! Please!"

"KIKYO! HELL NO!"

"Oh come on Sanny, it'll be fun. It's just Miroku's cousin! He even asked about you!" She said while grabbing her coat and book bag. As a after thought she added something that just had to work. "It can be my Christmas gift."

Groaning in frustration at having been beaten, she zipped her coat angrily. It was December after all and cold out. Smacking her lips, Sango couldn't help but smile as she said his name. "Bankotsu."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"How could one ask an invalid to describe such in dept and inspiring literature."

"What would a sexist and fascist jerk like you know anyways. Your opinion is one sided, and totally off focus. Can't expect too much from a moron ya know! I'm surprised you can read at all!"

"Please settle down." The woman with the softest voice imaginable(Think Kanna but with emotion) tried to calm the highly opinionated opponents. She was extremely beautiful, with the sweetest disposition imaginable.

"Bitch!" He said in a dangerously tone. Raising to his full height, the enraged demon towered over the table threateningly. "Utter another word, and I will slowly rip your out tongue."

Short dark hair swayed from side to side as the women shook her head disapprovingly. This was getting way out of control! As it always did! "Please you two. Calm yourselves, so we can continue the discussion." Her dark eyes shot back and forth nervously.

"I dare you!" The younger woman stood as well. Her outburst had gathered the attention of everyone in the small caf'e. She grabbed a small cup held it up threateningly. "Just try it asshole and I'll stick this tea cup so far up your-

"That is enough!" The woman stood now as well clapping her hands to gather their attention. She rarely got this evolved in their arguments, usually just letting them tire out. But on the plus side ever since Sesshoumaru and Sango joined, she had the most popular book club on campus. Raising a hand to her chest, Mai took a calming breath.

"Really! When I suggested we read Little Women, I would have never dreamed our reflection circle would become so...passionate." She really meant violent. Mai wanted to try a book with a slightly lighter tone, after campus security was called when the group read The Art Of War. It was almost unavoidable. Either one or both of the youths would have to leave the book club. Her nerves were already fried enough. Sango and Sesshoumaru seemed to focus intently on going at each others throats.

Sango apologized, while Sesshoumaru gave a disgruntle 'Hn'. Both knew that, they were being a bit childish, so they decided to cease fire with renewed glaring. Mai dismissed her large group who seemed more interested in the literature's discussion than the book itself. It was always fire works.

The handsome inuyoukai watched the infuriating girl walk over to Mai and give her a small hug. The two laughed and talked before he'd caught her attention. Realizing that Sesshoumaru was waiting for her, Sango quickly said her goodbyes and the two left.

"We're suppose to finish next week, I promised Mai that we'd behave for her." She said with a small chuckle as if nothing had ever transpired. It was strange how quickly she'd grown use to his presence Sango mused quietly. After the encounter at the club back in September the two began to spend more time together. The sat together every time and even began to met there. It was Sango's idea to join the book club and she'd convinced Sesshoumaru to become a member as well.

"I will not be here next week." Sesshoumaru said in a flat tone.

"What! Why!" She said turning to face him. Not bothering to hide the hurt in her voice or expression she continued "You're not leaving the group are you?" She said while grabbing his arm.

She'd always taken such liberties with him, Sesshoumaru thought warily. Always a playful swat, or elbow to the ribs. Everyone was scared death to make playful banter.

"No. As you well know, I graduate tomorrow morning-" Sango interjected before he could continue.

"I know and I can't wait! I'll be there to cheer you on!" She said brightly. Sesshoumaru was twenty years old and had already earned his masters degree. Everyone was fiercely proud.

"As I was saying" He said clearly annoyed at the interruption. "I graduate tomorrow and, father thinks it best that I go to Chicago immediately. So I can get a feel for the company."

"Tensaiga, uh." It was a statement rather than question. Tensaiga was one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in the world. Sesshoumaru would run the Chicago sector, while Inutaisho and Inuyasha would control the Japan faction along with the Tetssiagia which mainly focused onmilitary warfare. It was no secret as to which Sesshoumaru wanted control over.

He growled slightly after a curt nod. The pair began to walk again, a rather unpleasant silence hanging over them. Sesshoumaru seemed lost in thought. Sango thought it best to ease the tension. Filtering through her pockets, she finally found what she was looking for. Opening the new pack Sango pulled out a slender stick. Placing it in her mouth she lit the tip then took a deep calming pull. _'Um mm... much better'_ she thought.

"So...when do you leave?" She asked releasing the smoke from her lungs.

Looking down slightly he replied, still wrapped in thought. "I leave Monday." The offensive smell caught him off guard, having not been paying attention. Looking over, Sesshoumaru realized that his idiot companion was smoking. Again.

No matter how he'd explained how unhealthy it was and unattractive it made her look, Sango seemed grossly unfazed by his insults and snide remarks. Reaching over, Sesshoumaru yanked the cigarette from her mouth and flicked it away. This method seemed much more effective than talking. Sango glared for a moment, before sighing in defeat. It was useless to argue.

"For how long." Her voice seemed small and unsure, Sango didn't understand why.

"A month. Now stop your insistent questioning." The funny thing was that no matter how commanded it, she was the only person that never paid any heed.

"For a month!"She shouted in surprise. Their unexpected and very secret companionship, seemed to have forged over night. Sesshoumaru presence was quite soothing, despite his icy disposition. He even had a sense of humor. It was rather dry and lifeless, but still there. His comedic side never ceased to bring smile to her face or at least a smirk. Their relationship was a secret between friends. Both preferred it that way.

Why did he have to leave now? "Wow...Chicago for a whole month!" She said with a sullen voice, but then covered it with mock cheerfulness. Hopefully he'd buy it. As it was, he was already gaging her reaction.

"That sounds great Sesshoumaru, really! It's a wonderful opportunity, you're lucky!" It looked like he was buying it. "I've always wanted to visit Chicago".

"Well, I guess I can invite you the next time around!" He said as they commenced walking again.

"Really?" Sango perked up hopefully, her face positively beaming.

"No."

"Bastard!" She grumbled but smiled just the same, after catching the playful gleam in his eyes and teasing smirk.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was Saturday night and instead of going out to dinner with the Mitzukis', (Inuyasha not included of course) and Kohaku, Sango was stuck waiting around at Miroku's. Their guest of honor was already, a hour and a half late. _'Inconsiderate ass!' _Sango thought angrily with a roll of her eyes. But she kept those thoughts to herself.

After Sesshoumaru's graduation she went home and changed into something more comfortable. A pair of light jeans and a white poet shirt. Her pants were tucked into a pair of dark brown knee high boots. Hair is loose natural waves.

Miroku's father was getting quite worried. Bankotsu was his nephew after all. Miroku was worried as well, but his anger won out. He and Kikyo missed a concert for this. Bankotsu could have at least called. He was sitting on the couch with Kikyo's head rested on his shoulder. Both had on jeans and sweaters, his clothing being looser than hers. The black sweater he wore fit him perfectly. Her outfit being tighter and her sweater cream, showed off her figure. Miroku tilted her face upward and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, which she returned. It was good to be in love. Kikyo was always so understanding. Even now, she hadn't uttered one complaint or showed any irritation. He wished his friends could be that supportive.

Kikyo was angry of course, but she merely content resting against him. Breathing in his cologne. _'Things won't always be this way'_, she thought sadly.

"Where the hell is that stupid cousin of yours, Miroku?" Kouga was pissed! They couldn't eat until the bastard got there and the wolf was hungry as hell. Ayame gave him a sharp poke in the ribs for his rudeness. "What? What I say?"

"Watch your mouth moron!" She snapped. They were all tired and irritated, but she was doing this more for Miroku than anything. Although he'd never admit it, Miroku cared a great deal about his cousin. He looked up to him, Bankotsu being more like an older brother. The two had practically been raised together. That is until Miro and his father moved to their neighborhood. He and Bankotsu lost touch pretty much after that. But they were still tight. Every summer except for the last three, Bankotsu would come to visit for a few months.

Kouga mumbled a quick apology and Ayame kissed his cheek. She really loved the insensitive jerk. Kouga was lazily tossing a football in the air at the moment. Red and blue Phat Farm jogging suit, hung loosely to his form. Ayame wore a tight dark jean dress, with matching boots. They were all so very stylish Sango thought with a smile.

Before anyone could say another word, Kouga jumped up excitedly. It was finally time to eat. "Man, it about darn time!"

In the distance he could here the roar the offensively loud Banryuu. Bankotsu's Harley. He'd had the same bike since he was sixteen. Kouga remembered, because he was fourteen, and all the chicks his age flocked to Bankotsu. Even his own girl wasn't immune. It was only a second before everyone was practically covering their ears. The whole house seemed to rattle, as the bike came closer. It was right out side the house now, and Miroku rushed over to the door. The engine cranked again, then stopped signaling the motorcycle being shut off. Before anyone could blink could the door was slung open and Miroku's angry voice filled the air.

"It's about damned time!" The other finally came into view. The glare was returned as the two young men, battled with their eyes.

Sango licked her suddenly dry lips. She gave him a quick once over, eyes lingering on deliciously tanned skin, bulging biceps practically bursting through his white cotton shirt, chest and shoulders both broad and muscular.Relaxed fit jeansclinging to all the right places.With one of the most striking faces she'd ever seen. Like always, Bankotsu looked good enough to eat.

Bankotsu was the first to lose the staring contest, as his face split with his legendary smirk. Without warning the cousins smiled and crashed into each other. It would have seemed like an attack if it weren't for the fact the they were hugging and laughing.

"Man, it's been too long little cousin!"

"Longer than you think, I'm not so little anymore." Miroku said standing to his full height proudly.

"Right, right! Look'n all grown up and smooth as ever!" Bankotsu said while grabbing Miroku's shirt.

"Me? Smooth? You're the Ladies Man last time I checked. Surprised there weren't any groupies trailing behind you.

"I'm gonna interrupt now, before someone get nauseous. Hello Bankotsu!" Kikyo said while sticking out her hand. She'd spent time around him only ona few occasions. Instead of the friendly hand shake she was expecting, Kikyo was pulled into a tight hug, then released.

"Hand shake Kiki? Were practically family, I'm hurt." She merely blushed then stepped to the side.

"Oh my goodness, is that little Yummi over there?" The wolf girl turned bright red, making her boyfriend growl.

"H-hi Bankotsu", she said smiling shyly while looking at her feet. "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too! Man, you two chicks filled out good! I had my doubts, ya know!" Instead of being insulted by such a ridiculous comment, both young women giggled girlishly and blushed even more.

_'Was that suppose to be a compliment' _Sango thought angrily. Then she had to reminded herself that in his twisted little mind, it was! She watched as he greeted Kouga and the two shook hands.

"Good grief."

Bankotsu embraced his uncle while turning his attention to the girl in the corner of the room. She was more beautiful then he'd remembered. Sango was the reason he and the hanyou weren't friends. Bankotsu always thought Sango too good for the mutt, but yet she still choose him. It only worsened when Bankotsu didn't stop perusing her although she was taken.

"Hey Sanny, hows it go'in" Man, he'd dreamed about this girl. He walked over until they were amerefoot apart. Looking her over, he smiled confidently as she met his gaze head on. Sango was never shy around him.

"Heard about your parents, tough break." Miroku had told him all about it. He had left themonth before her old man died. But for reasons hedidn't understand, Bankotsu couldn't bring himself to call.

_'Tough break? TOUGH BREAK! IS THAT ALL THAT IDIOT HAS TO SAY? TOUGH BREAK!'_ Sango thought enraged, but then she remembered. This was just his way of saying that everything that happened was tragic.

She squinted her eye in irritation and took a calming breath. "Um...thanks, your words are so...inspiring!" She said sarcastically. He continued completely unaware.

"What can I say, I care!" Bankotsu replied with a humble shrug. Then he smiled. It was almost enough to melted her heart. _'Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea' _she thought while everyone made their way over to the dinner table.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sango grumbled curses as she opened her front door. Why couldn't the dumb ass that delivered the paper ever land it on the porch. It was always on the grass, outside the gate, and one time she even found it on the roof! Either the guy had the worse aim in the history of the world, or he was deliberately trying to piss her off!

Sporting a tank top and some very small pajama shorts, she wrapped a thick graysweater around her form. Tying the sash, she ventured out into the cold to retrieve her misplaced news paper. Though there wasn't much snow, December was still a frosty bitch. She heard a loud rumble as she lend down and picked up her morning paper. It sounded a lot like Banryuu. As the noise came closer she realized that it was indeed. Suddenly grateful she decided to wash her face and brush teeth before coming out, Sango quickly smooth over her already brushed hair though it was still wavy. Bankotsu was coming!

He had to be coming to visit her, Miroku lived on the next block after all._ 'What other reason could he have to be here.'_ she thought nervously.

Sango gave him a small smile and waved when she saw him. Opting to walk towards the house is case he was in fact just passing by, she only wanted Bankotsu to stop if he'd already intended to. The noise seemed to feel up the whole block, and Sango resisted the urge to cover her ears. Banryuu wasn't this loud last she'd remembered.

Smiling victoriously when the bike was turned off, Sango turned when her named was called. There was Bankotsu, dismounting and walking towards her. Loose fit jeans, thick black leather jacket, long braided hair rested against his chest. He looked like some sort of biker apparition like in those stupidAmerican movies.

"Hey Sanny" He said while removing his helmet and walking over to her. Sango was rewarded with a genuine smile, not a smirk. It caught her off guard.

"Hey yourself, what are you doing out this early?"She smiled in return.

"What, I'm a early riser, always have been." Bankotsu claimed, tucking his helmet underneath his arm.

"No you were not!"Sango sent him a challenging look.

"I wasn't?"

"Not at all." She'd go inside and dial Miroku up if need be. He'd confirm it.

"Well, I guess your right then, but obviously thats changed."

_'Like so much else'_ Sango thought. Although Bankotsu looked the same, right down to the small star shaped scar on his forehead, courtesy of Inuyasha, he was so very different from the boy she'd kissed under the Sakura tree so many years ago.

_Inuyasha had found them, and quickly ran away. It took Sango hours to find him and when she did, another hour was spent trying to get him to talk._

"_Inu, at least tell me what I did. I'd tell you if you'd ticked me off." He was sitting on his bed sulking._

"_You know what you did." It had been the same sentence since she'd found him._

"_Look, if your just gonna keep saying the same crap over and over then I'm leaving"Sango said while moving toward the window. She was just about to climb out when his voice stopped her._

"_Do you love him?" Arms crossed, pout firmly in place._

"_Love who?" She honestly didn't know what had set him off. Inu had been acting so strange lately._

"_You know who I'm talking about!" He snapped out._

"_Bankotsu? Look Inu, We're only twelve. Thats a bit young for love isn't."_

"_He's too old for you-"_

"_What! He's only thirteen-"_

"_Yeah, but he's gonna be fourteen real soon." Inuyasha snapped back. "Besides he needs to find a girl his own age."_

"_No he doesn't because he's with me!" Sango said proudly, and watched as her best friends eyes came to life with fury. Why was he so worked up?_

"_Do you love him!" Inuyasha ground out._

"_Idiot, I already told you! I'm too young-"_

"_Okay, well do you like him then"_

"_Why does it matter?" Sango asked crossing her own arms._

"_I-it doesn't! Not like I give a damn!"_

"_Glad to hear it! Look, call me when you get the stick out of your ass Inuyasha!" She went for the window again, but his hand wrapped around her arm. Sango hadn't even heard him move._

"_Sango," Inuyasha said in a gentle voice while turning her to him. "I don't want you to like him." _

"_Inuyasha what-"_

"_I don't want you to like him, because I like you and want you to like me back."Having said that, Inuyasha pulled he closer. When their lips met, Sango had instantly made her choice. Her hearts true choice. The fight that ensured the next day, left both participants scarred. One worse than the other._

It was strange because Sango realized Bankotsu wasn't the only one who was different. Everything had changed. Deciding to end the silence, Sango groped for conversation.

"Why aren't you wearing a scarf. I know you have to be freezing on that thing!"

"Nawh, it's not that bad. Your legs are probably frozen stiff by now." He stated with a smirk.

"No, I'm fine... So whats up?"

"Actually, I stopped by to see if you wanted to go out some time. With me that is! Would you like to go out with me, Sango?" He was looking at his feet, and Sango would have laughed, because she'd never seen Bankotsu look nervous. But she didn't want to tease him about it. Catching her quirked brow, he explained.

"Look, I heard you and the mutt- I mean Inuyasha broke up last year, just thought I'd give it a try." Casually shrugging his shoulders, Bankotsu awaited her answer.

"Bankotsu, are you really asking me out?"Sango asked with a curious smile. Actually it was more hopeful than curious. She hadn't been on a date in ages after all, and Sesshoumaru didn't count. He wasn't interested in her that way.

"Yeah! When I left, I always thought about you. You've always had the most amazing eyes, always." Bankotsu exclaimed making them both blush.

"Really?" Her face was tinted pink, as a large smile threatened to split her face.

"Yeah, and your racks pretty awesome to!" They both laughed as she belted him on the arm.

"Shut up pervert..." She said while shaking her head. Why not. There was nothing to lose and she hadn't been out in over a year. "Hows Friday night?

"Well I don't know about that, it's sort last noticed, uhh Friday's fine!" Bankotsu unzipped his jacket and reached into the chest pocket. He pulled out a small Sakura blossom and presented the flower to Sango. Her face lit up in a pleasant smile.

"So you remember too uh?" He walked closer until the were a breath apart.

"Of course I do. You were my first kiss. And you" Bankotsu tipped her chin upward. Placing a chaste kiss on her lips, he pulled away a moment later. "Will be my last!"

_'Bullshit game'_ Sango thought while smirking and shaking her head, but it was still sweet! The two pulled away and said their good-byes. Sango walked inside her home, feeling a hell of lot more excited then she had in a long time.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Tenssiaga is a pharmaceutical company

Tetssaiga deals in military weaponry

Banryuu is Bankotsu's motorcycle

Just in case you got confused!

Thank gods, it's finally finished. Writing this chapter was just plain ridiculous. Please pay attention to the beginning. It explains a lot. Plus when I said vote, it wasn't restricted to Inu and Sessh. Besides Kougaand Miroku, you havea whole cast of major and minor characters!Remember I'm ending it at 60 votes. Please read and Review. Your opinions keep me going!

P.S. I'm looking for a Scryed/Inuyasha xover. Anyone? If not I'll just have to write one. I currently have a challenge going for a Sango/Ryuho pairing thats not an AU! Anyone can participate. Tell me what you think! Kag can be tossed in there two, if you like. So use your imagination bunnies.

Try it out guys! I'm all about the different!

Thanks!

Thanks to those who reviewed:

Angel eyes 56

Rose taijiya

Snow Fox 13

Nightfall 2525

Me(who are you?)

Obiliviandragon

Ms. Deep

Fumoffu7

Demon Exterminator Barbie

Mimi

Thanks a bunch, you guys make all the difference!

Chigirl


	4. Chapter 4

Where The Heart Lies

This chapter is for Curious George! Would you like some salt and pepper with your toe?

And JWills! Thanks for all the sexy inspiration baby!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For hours he stared at the small glossy memory. The hustle and bustle of Metro Chicago went grossly ignored, along with the breathtaking view from his office window. He was holding her in his arms. She was smiling, as the two danced about the room. He hadn't even realized that they were captured until the last moment. The photographer managed to catch him smiling! It was his parents anniversary party a few years back. That night would forever be engraved upon his heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Nitsu, gimme your camera, quick!" The woman was very beautiful. Her short ebony locks parted down the middle, stopped just under her chin. Hitomi having grown tired of long hair, visited her stylist the day before. When she'd stated she was gonna try something new, no one expected she'd chop off her waist length hair. But like always, Hitomi pulled it off without a hitch. Trendy and super sheik, she wore a silk black dress with thin straps and high splits. Showing just enough cleavage to make her husband drool, but not call to much attention. Though she'd had children, one couldn't tell just by looking at her, as the dress clung to her curvaceous figure. And who would've guess she was mother of a fourteen year old? The woman looked to be in her twenties, most thinking Sango her younger sister. _

_Although the proud parents promised the kids they wouldn't take a thousand pictures, like usual, this was just too good to pass up! Without being forced like most children their ages, Sango and Kohaku were actually dancing together._

_Flashing lights caught the attention of the two youths, making them smile at their small adienece. They continued dancing, giving everyone a proper show! _

"_Awww, isn't that cute!" Both the women cooed. At nine her little brother was already a heart throb, all sophisticated and debonair in his tux, looking like a tiny replica of their father. Sango had styled his hair herself. Slicked back and pulled into a neat ponytail. Though his friends were there, Kohaku some how managed to stay clean. Shocking to say the least._

"_Their so adorable! I wish my boys got along better." Izayoi said with a small pout. She looked simply stunning tonight. Draped in crimson silk, the dress clung to her shapely physic. It was strapless and embroidered with black crystals forming delicate lotus patterns. Her hair worn in traditional Japanese fashion, showed off her creamy neck and shoulders perfectly. True Sesshoumaru wasn't her biological son, and had never called her mother a day in his life, Izayoi still considered him her own. It was no small secret that her step son greatly disapproved of his father mating a human. Though he remained respectful, Sesshoumaru would never take to her presence in his life. No matter how hard she tried._

"_Yes, we're so proud of Sango! She's such a good big sister!" Hitomi smiled at her children then her best friend. When Kohaku was born, Sango was five years old, and thanks to Nitsuyei, spoiled to the core. To say that she'd had her doubts, was an understatement. But Sango wanted nothing more than to help when the new baby came. She served as a errand girl for her mommy, and even assisted in diaper changing. A patient teacher when it came to helping her little brother learn new things, and she was never too busy to play with him. And in return, Kohaku worshiped her for it._

"_Well you know why your boys don't get along, don't ya Izzy?" Nitsuyei chimed in having over heard the conversation. "It's because their both boys! Like I told you, me and my brothers use to fight all the time, but when it really came down to it, we were all ways there for each other." _

'_That is until I joined the military and fought against everything my family believed in .' He thought with a mental frown. Covering his sullen mood with a smile, he looked on as Kohaku awkwardly twirled Sango about. The trio began to debate over weather there was truth to his statement._

"_What are we talking about?" A well dressed Inu demon wearing a black tux with red accents, displaying his clan colors, walked over smiling jovially. Normally, the presence of Inutaishou Mitsuki was to intimidating to bare. Well it was like that to everyone who wasn't family or friend. With this small, and very strange group, Inutaishou was able to relax enough to indulge in playful pastimes. And with a negative influence like Nitsuyei around, it was a wonder the two hadn't trouble with the law yet. Life didn't seem so serious with the idiot._

"_My sexist husband here seems to believe that siblings get along better, when their of opposite gender. I just know you'll disagree, right Taishou?" Hitomi stated sarcastically. Even if the demon did in fact disagree, men always stuck together. Always. Them versus the wives!_

"_Nitsu is absolutely right!" Both women rolled their eyes as Nitsu held out his hand so Taishou could give him a small discrete low five. Tai complied without a doubt. "Come on ladies, you remember the stories I told you about my own brother. The whole rusty saw incident!" Though he was smiling, Intaishou couldn't deny that he greatly missed his brother. His younger sibling died just before Taishou had taken Sesshoumaru's mother as a mate._

"_Yes, that's only because men are completely barbaric, my love" Izzy cooed while placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank the gods I was born a woman! Wouldn't you agree Mimi?"_

"_Oh absolutely" The two women linked arms and stuck their noses in the air in a dignified fashion. "Practically cavemen they are!"_

"_Hey where you two go' in?"_

"_To seek out some form of intelligent conversation, oh simple minded one. Shame really, the beautiful ones are always so dumb!" The four laughed as the women set off. Hitomi and her chosen locked eyes for a long moment. His smile always had such a devastating effect on her. Every demon in the room probably could hear how loudly her heart was beating. After a war, sixteen years of marriage, and two children, they'd loved each other just as passionately as when they'd first fell._

"_Sango looks lovely tonight!" Inutaishou stated, his attention finally else where. It was hard to concentrate when his mate was near. Hearing his friend's groan, Tai decided to tease. "She transforming into quite a beautiful young woman!"_

"_Yeah, she and Hitomi fought me tooth and nail! I didn't walk away a complete loser though! In exchange for her wearing **that… dress**, she has to were her hair down not up, no make up besides lip gloss, and no necklaces or chains." Sango was wearing a strapless pink dress. It high lighted the magenta tribal insignia on her eyelids. She'd gotten the tattooing on her fourteenth birthday as a right of passage. It showed off a less than modest amount of cleavage, which was still to much in her father's opinion. Hugging her tiny waist line, it flared slightly at the that and ended right below the knee. Her waist length ebony locks hung freely and a ornate comb was placed on the right pulling the hair away from her beautiful face._

"_Necklaces or chains?"_

"_Yeah they" face scrunching unpleasantly. "Accentuate."_

"_Oh." It was all Inutaishou could say. Thank goodness he didn't have a daughter. He'd have to lock the girl away, to have even the slightest piece of mind. Sango was like a daughter though, and he and Nitsu teamed up to keep all other males away. And that Bankotsu kid was a definite no. More like a hell no! His mate and Mimi thought the boy was harmless, if not charming, but they saw Bankotsu for what he really was. A father's worst nightmare._

"_Shame they can't stay young forever, my friend!" Taishou placed a comforting hand on Nitsu's shoulder. Knowing all to well that his comrade was suffering. Guess it was never easy for one to see their little girl grow up and mature. One day the time would come were Sango wouldn't depend solely upon him anymore. Where she'd find someone. Someone who she'd love just as much as her daddy. Of course Nitsu's would feel as if he'd been replaced, but hopefully Hitomi would be there to knock some sense into him. For there was no one who would or could ever replace her father's presence in that little girls life._

_Smiling Nitsu responded, though there was still sadness in his eyes. "Damn shame. Well if you'll excuse me, I think I'll cut in now." Inutaishou watch as the man walked over to the dancing couple. True to his word, Nitsuyei asked if he could cut in, and Kohaku relinquished his partner graciously. Tai smirked as a few of the boys friends ran past, Kohaku didn't miss a beat as he blended in immediately._

_He watched the father and daughter for some time. There was a certain look in Nitsu's eye. He looked as if he were a desperate man that time was cruelly escaping from. Sango merely seemed content to dance with her life long hero, but Nitsu. Nitsu was holding his little girl as if it would be the last time they'd dance together._

_A foreboding like never before kept up the dog demon's spine. Inutaishou wasn't one to sweat the small stuff, but he couldn't deny what his instincts warned. Nitsu's time was running out! Yes with widened eyes, he could practically see the death shadows closing over his face now, and Taishou paled. Growling, lips curled in an angry snarl, Tai clinched his fist until the claws pierced through._

"_Not on my watch god dammit!" He ground out furiously. As long as he was around, no harm would befall his best friend. It simply couldn't happen. Not when so much was at stake. A light touch on his arm broke his concentration. He reeled around, eyes flashing crimson, fangs bared only to come face to face with his frightened mate._

"_Inutaishou!"Izayoi gasped. She removed her hand as if it were burned. The whole time they'd been married, she'd never seen him in such a state. It scared her. What could have gotten him so worked up? At the party of all places? Watching as his eyes returned to their natural golden, she returned her hand again._

"_Taishou what's -"_

"_It's nothing." He interjected quickly. A little too quickly._

"_Good. Now I believe you owe me a dance. A debt in which I fully intend to collect." With one last look at the already dancing couple, he turned to his mate with a smile. Taking her in his arms he responded in a sensual tone._

"_I'll pay you now, only if you'll repay me later when were alone." Izayoi noted the lust and not so teasing glint in his eyes._

"_Oh, I'll repay you with interest, my love." Knowing his wife, she wouldn't let the conversation rest a that. They'd discuss it later whether he liked it or not. At least he'd have time to concoct a believable lie by then._

_Sango had looked everywhere by now. She'd danced with Kohaku for two songs, then her father for three. _

_Earlier, the couple and their friends were in the corner of the room laughing at Miroku. He'd asked some new girl to bare his child and she her response was a hard smack to the face. They all thought it was the funniest thing when she walked away muttering something about lecherous bastards. Well Miroku hadn't of course. Inuyasha currently had his arm draped around Sango's shoulders laughing his head off._

"_Hey Inu, can I borrow Sanny for a minute?" They all turned to see an anxious looking Kohaku. He knew his sister hated it when they spoke as if she wasn't their._

"_What do you need her for?" Inu asked ignoring his girlfriends angry grunt._

"_Well, Shippo bet me five dollars that I couldn't ask a pretty girl to dance with me. He never said what girl." At least this way Kohaku wouldn't suffer the embarrassment of getting shot down. This was a good plan!_

"_Excuse me! I'm right here!"_

"_Good enough," Inuyasha said, both completely ignoring her. "Bring her back, and try not to get her dirty." It was like they were speaking of a toy or a piece of clothing._

"_Go on Sango."_

"_Shut up," She snapped playfully. "Come on squirt. Let's win this bet!" Grabbing her brother's hand , the two made their way to the dance floor. _

_That had been an hour ago._

_Ayame was currently dancing with her grand father when Sango asked. Ayame said she'd didn't in fact and stated that Kouga and Miro were missing as well. With a shrug, she then turned to continue dancing. No one seemed to know where he, Kouga or Miroku where. Tired and getting angrier by the minute, she looked to her left and spotted the one person she hadn't asked. Would he even tell her if he knew?_

_Calmly walking over to the lone figure sitting at a table in the left corner of the room, she smiled warmly in greeting._

"_Hello Sesshou, have you seen Inu?" His attire was identical to his father's and Inuyasha's. Clan pride. She fiddled with a lock of hair as he turned his icy gaze on her._

"_Sango, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" He questioned while sighing deeply. "And no, I haven't seen the idiot all night."_

"_Forget it then! I give up!" Sango pulled out a chair and took a set. He continued to stare at the crowed, blatantly disregarding her. Finding the silence intolerable, Sango groped for conversation. But then she noticed something was off._

"_Hey, where's Abi?" Sesshoumaru and the Princess of Birds had been pretty hot and heavy for over a year now. Though he was in college, there hadn't been any rumors of the couple splitting. She'd know._

"_She isn't here." Simple and to the point._

"_I was at your shoji match, and she wasn't there either." Sango peered at him quizzically. There was something Sesshoumaru was definitely hiding._

_Taking a slow breath, the young inu demon decided it would be best to just come out with it. "We broke up a month ago." Now that she knew, just maybe she'd leave him alone. He really wasn't in the mood to entertain one of his brothers little friends. Sango's astonished expression told of him having no such luck._

"_Why, I thought you two really liked each other?" After a short pause, Sango felt compelled to ask. "Who broke up with who?" Sesshoumaru shot her a look that seemed to say 'do you really have to ask?'_

"_I ended the relationship after she confessed to wanting a more… meaningful bond."_

"_So she wanted to be your mate then."_

"_Precisely." Why did he bother answering her anyway? Not like it was any of her business._

"_I can see why." The words escaped before she could stop them. With slightly widened eyes, Sesshoumaru turned his questioning gaze to her. 'What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He thought. Color staining his cheek but to a lesser degree than the girl sitting across from him. For reasons unknown to him, Sesshoumaru's heart accelerated tenfold at her statement. Slipping his stoic mask back in place the demon prince sharply arched a brow._

_Face burning bright scarlet, eyes wide, Sango fiddled with a lock of hair nervously. Now mentally thwacking herself for that little slip up, Sango diverted her gaze from his quizzical stare. She nervously began to justify her words._

"_W-what I meant w-was" Talking a calming breath. "Any demon female would love to get their claws in you. Mother told me that demoness look for different qualities when finding a male, like strength and power and lineage. Your bloodline in the most distinguished in all Japan." Sango made good and sure not mention how impossibly gorgeous he was. She'd said enough stupid crap already._

_Seemingly satisfied with her answer, with a slight nod, Sesshoumaru wordlessly returned his gaze to the crowd. Sango was correct indeed and he found himself oddly impressed by her knowledge of demonic affairs. A suffocating silence settled over the youths, and Sango was compelled to clear the tension._

"_So…how'd she take it?"_

"_As well as can be expected…Considering." Sango nodded her head in understanding. The girl was positively livid at having been dumped. Having a princess's pride and all._

"_No love lost then?" She asked sarcastically._

"_There was never any **love** to begin with." He spat the word like it was poison. It was a known fact the youkai didn't love. Abi didn't love him, and she'd be a fool to think that he could or even would love her. They suited each other whims. Simple as that. Abi served her purpose well, quenching his desires, even if they weren't for her. In return, she'd gotten the prestigious title of being Sesshoumaru's chosen. It was no secret that the eldest of Inutaishou's children was sought after by every eligible aristocratic female east of the Atlantic. 'Funny,' the young prince mused. 'That the one who has captured my interests, holds not a trace of demon blood.'_

"_Really?" Sango asked with a traces of disappointment lingering in her russet orbs. It was a shame really. How could they spend a whole year together, all the while feeling nothing?_

"_Demons do not love Sango. It is a known fact." Why was she looking at him that way? It was…unsettling._

"_I know that's not true, and it would be a shame if it were. Love is wonderful." Her eyes peered of dreamily for a moment, and Sesshoumaru knew undoubtedly that she was thinking of his brother. Always Inuyasha. Never…_

"_Wait a minute, your father-"_

"_No more questions Sango!" He snapped out. She'd should consider herself lucky that he'd tolerated it for this long. Seemingly disappointed, the girl lowered her eyes to her lap until snapping up suddenly. _

"_I have one more question!" She stated. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her mischievous smile._

"_And that would be?"_

"_Dance with me?" The demon prince looked over the girl he'd been discretely watching for the better part of the night. Sesshoumaru had long forgone, the pathetic excuses for taking an interest in the girl next door. From the moment Sango Tetsumi appeared in his back yard, beating the living day lights out of his half breed brother, Sesshoumaru had fancied her above the rest. Now here she was, asking for what he'd craved all night. How could he, Sesshoumaru resist?_

"_No." Just like that! Although he longed to oblige, the youkai prince, with all his pride and dignity, would never sink so low as to seduce his brother's chosen. Inuyasha didn't deserve Sango. True. But out of respect, Sesshoumaru found his own loyalty to strong to commit such a heinous act._

"_Oh come on, Sesshoumaru! You've been sitting in this corner sulking. And I know because I haven't seen you on the dance floor all night." She refused to admit that she'd been silently checking on him all evening. Sango always worried about him. Cared for him. She took time to socialize with the stoic male before her, everyone else seemingly gave up some time ago. She just wished he could be happier. And though she hated Abi with a passion, as most everyone did, Sango was still was glad for her presence in Sesshou's life. To have kept her around for so long, he had to be happy. Right?_

"_If I agree to one dance, will you promise to stay silent?" 'Of course that's way too much to ask for' he thought with a roll of his golden orbs._

"_Yeah sure, whatever! Lets go!" Grabbing his hand, Sango practically ran to the dance floor. Couldn't give him time to back out. Luckily a new song had started, but it was ballroom. The selection had been a mixture of ball room music, and slow contemporary. It was something the younger crowd could kinda relate to, all the while remaining tasteful. Bump and Grind songs were no where to be found. (Too bad for Miroku)_

_On the dance floor, in typical fashion Sesshoumaru placed one hand on her waist the other was wrapped around in hers. They moved with the music, him leading. Opting for boldness, he pulled apart, twirled and dipped his partner gracefully. Righting them again, Sesshoumaru looked downward, into Sango's smiling and very astonished face._

"_Sesshoumaru! I didn't know you could dance." Her heart was beating so quickly. 'Sure as hell didn't expect that' She thought, just a bit taken back. Who would have thunk it? If Inuyasha had been her partner, undoubtedly her toes would have been flattened by now._

"_You don't know the half of it!" He twirled her again . Instead of embracing her, he grabbed Sango's waist and lifted the young girl into the air. Sango giggled madly at the sudden action. The two pulled off moves that were seen only in those old black and whites. It was as if his skills were enhancing her own. And vice versa. The crowd that gathered, awed and clapped when ever the young couple executed various stunts. For the finale, Sesshoumaru grasped Sango's waist and lifted her until they were eye level, while her other hand held his around her waist. The two twirled about the floor for a moment, until he settled them but not before a final dip. The crowd cheered and the girl embraced her partner. _

_Sesshoumaru stood shocked for a moment before returning the embrace. It was a feeling like none other. Like his soul and longing heart was healing. A soothing balm for the weary spirit. The next selection started, and in silent agreement the two began dancing. It was one of her favorite songs, her parents as well._

_**I wanna hold the hand inside you**_

"_I love this song!" She said while wrapping her arms around his neck. More, at ease Sesshoumaru held her closer, arms wrapped around her waist. The two swayed with the music._

**I wanna to take a breath that's true  
I look to you and I see nothing  
I look to you to see the truth**

_Their eyes never strayed from each other as Sesshoumaru's hold tightened on his partner. She was smiling at him. It was always an such an event to see her smile. Heart warming really._

**You live your life  
You go in shadows**

_Peering into those amazing glittering orbs, Sango realized that the song reflected Sesshoumar's persona perfectly. He was in the shadows. Always walked in darkness. In the background. Always alone.  
_

_**You'll come apart and you'll go black  
Some kind of night into your darkness  
Colors your eyes with what's not there.**_

_Inhaling deeply, not for the first time, the youkai prince reveled in her essence. Though he'd never gotten this close, Sesshoumaru basked in her presence when ever the opportunity presented itself. _

**Fade into you  
Strange you never knew**

"_Mama come here! You have to see this!" Kohaku approached his mother who was currently engaged in deep conversation with a strikingly beautiful wolf demon. Kouga's mother, Hinata. Her cold black hair styled in traditional ceremonial fashion. Eyes identical to her son's, though hers seemed less rowdy. Ocean blue tress clinging magnificently to her hourglass form, while a deep chocolate wolf pelt, stating what clan she belong to elegantly draped over her shoulder. Hinata was a rare beauty. _

_She and her younger and very sexy **human** male companion were enjoying themselves immensely. Her ex-husband wasn't there after all, the arrogant ass. The separation had been final four years now._

_Both women turned to see what all the fuss was about, then the three made their way through the sea of on lookers. What had them so worked up anyway? Izzy and Taishou weren't dancing, so who could have caught their attention so. Both women listened to various statements about the entrancing young couple. Like 'they're wonderful match' and 'she is very beautiful for a human.' and 'I see why he selected such a lovely young woman as his chosen'._

_Finally maneuvering through, the two women gasped sharply. There on the dance floor, was the boy she'd coached in shoji for the better part of eight years, with his arms wrapped affectionately around none other than her own daughter._

**Fade into you  
I think it's strange you never knew**

"_Oh my." Hitomi uttered softly. Eyes wide and disbelieving. She couldn't discern which was more startling. The fact the Sesshoumaru actually seemed to enjoying himself or that he was enjoying himself with her daughter. His brother's girlfriend._

**A stranger's light comes on slowly**

"_Hmmm." Hinata looked on with unease. If she knew Inuyasha, which of course she did, this wouldn't sit well with him. Both women wore pensive, thoughtful expressions, while Kohaku looked on adoringly. There was nothing his sister couldn't do. Sango had even gotten Sesshoumaru off his ass._

**A stranger's heart without a home  
You put your hands into your head**

"_My goodness woman! You're about to burst at any moment, aren't you?" Inutaishou's eyes were wide in astonished surprise. The last time he'd seen the human female, she was barely showing. Now she have to stand behind a Mack truck to hide her pregnancy. "May I?" The human smiled, giving him the go ahead. Placing a hand on the rather large stomach, the inu-demon pulled away amazed. 'Two girls and a boy' he thought._

"_A rather lively bunch you have here." The couple laughed._

"_It sure feels that way. Their really enjoying the party!" Both men laughed as the mother to be gave a tired chuckle. Inutaishou smiled at the young couple. It was heart warming the way Hoshiyomi cooed and fawned over his mate. And although he was a demon, Hoshiyomi was very affectionate, and not the least bit ashamed of it either._

"_Thank you for inviting us, Mr. Mitsuki! My wife, Tsukiyomi and I really appreciate it!" Taishou smiled warmly. They were new to the neighborhood. The Haven._

"_Yes, you and your wife are very kind Mr. Mitsuki!" The woman appeared to be slightly out of breath, and looked as she was about to fall asleep at any moment. She gave him a tired smile._

"_For the last time you two, out of the office, it's Inutaishou!" _

"_Thank you Inutaishou!" Hoshiyomi smiled along with his mate. It was nice to finally live around people who were so accepting. He and Tsukiyomi would forever be indebt to Inutaishou and Nitsuyei._

"_Your son is quite the dancer!" Tsukiyomi stated, having seen one of Inutaishou's children on the floor._

"_Inuyasha?" The inu demon asked incredulously._

"_No, not your youngest. The eldest. Sesshoumaru is his name, yes?" Inutaishou gave her an odd look, and she continued. "I believe he is still dancing, with Nitusyei's daughter, Sango." The youkai paled slightly at her words._

"_Please excuse me!" Taishou quickly made his way to the dance floor. When his eyes spotted the dancing pair, his heart jumped. There was his eldest, with his youngest son's girlfriend wrapped in his arms. This would be disastrous, and Izzy would be crushed. His mate worked hard to make sure the celebration was perfect, and to have ruined by their two quarreling sons'. Unacceptable! Opting to defuse the situation quickly, he moved to cut in, but and angry growl stopped him._

__

And then smiles cover your heart

_Miroku, Kouga , and Inuyasha walked into the room snickering at a lecherous joke. They'd been out in the parking lot sharing a tiny flask of sake Miro managed to score. Not nearly enough to get even a single person foxed, but the three were intoxicated off the thrill. It seemed so bad ass!_

_The trio continued to make small talk, until the human spotted something quite unbelievable. Deciding to blame his obviously blurred vision on the tiny amount of sake he'd consumed, Miroku shook is head clear. Cause the was no way in creation that it was Sanny dancing with Sesshoumaru at the moment. And they actually looked like…they were… enjoying…themselves?_

"_Uhm.. I think I dropped my wallet outside, you guys have to help me find it!" He was single handedly trying to prevent WW4! If Inu saw his brother and his girl dancing together, he'd cause the biggest, ugliest scene in the history of the world. Then he'd get the meanest, nastiest punishment his parents could dish out. Miroku quickly began ushering his friends towards the exit. _

"_Okay, okay Miroku, you don't have to get all pushy!"_

_Kouga's voice made Miroku's efforts fruitless. "Hey, isn't that Sanny dancing with Sesshoumaru?"_

"_What?" Inuyasha pushed passed his friends, and looked over to the dance floor. What he saw almost broke his heart. His bastard half brother, with his paws all over his girl. His Sango! And why wasn't she pushing Sesshoumaru away? The bastard had no right holding her the way he did! And he wouldn't tolerate it a second longer._

_Miroku looked angrily at Kouga then smacked the wolf in the head._

"_Oww! What the hell was the for Miroku?" Shaking his head at the dimwit, the two made their way over to the crowd. Might as well watch the fireworks!_

_**Fade into you**_

_Inuyasha growled lowly, thoughts of cracking his brother's jaw filled his head. Rudely pushing his way through the crowd, he was almost to the dance floor when a firm hand grasped his shoulder. The stunned hanyou turned to look into his fathers stern face._

"_Their just dancing, Inu. There's no need to cause a scene."_

"_Dammit, he's touching-!"_

"_You heard me son." Inutaishou's expression hardened just a fraction. He would not be defied. Inuyasha turned to watch the dancing pair through narrowed eyes. It wasn't fair! Sesshoumaru had everything. Everything! So why'd the bastard need to touch something of his? A plan began to formulate, when Inuyasha saw a waiter making his way towards him.  
_

_**Fade into you  
Strange you never knew**_

_Wonderful. It was the only word Sesshoumaru could use to describe what he was feeling at the moment. Warmth spread through his entire being as he allowed her delicious scent to fill him. Eyes unseeing and half lidded he lightly nuzzled his nose against her silky crown. It was nice not having the weight of the world on his shoulders. Not noticing how every eye in the room was focused intently on him. In Sango's arms, there was no pressure, and Sesshoumaru decided he wanted nothing more than to stay in her arms forever. A small smile split his face. It was such a magnificent place._

_The sound of breaking glass snapped him out of his dazed inebriation. Triggering his defensive instincts, Sango was placed behind him swiftly, and Sesshoumaru flex his claws at the unknown threat. He followed the direction of the intrusive sound to the rigid form of his brother. _

_Inuyasha flexed his claws for all to see as he shot amber fire at his older sibling. It was a challenge. Never one to back down, Sesshoumaru began stalking forward until a small delicate hand grabbed unto his. He turned to look directly into Sango's fearful face._

I think it's strange you never knew

"_No Sesshoumaru. Just let me talk to him. Okay?" They weren't doing anything bad, just dancing. There was no reason for Inu to get so worked up. She moved toward her boyfriend, but was suddenly yanked backwards. Looking back, Sango peer at Sesshoumaru questioningly, then her gaze lowered to their hands, which happened to be tightly linked. She hadn't even noticed._

"_Go." Sesshoumaru gave Sango a final lingering glance before he released her, and turned away. Unable to bare seeing her return to Inuyasha's waiting grasp.  
**  
I think it's strange you never knew  
**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A bitter sweet smile played across his lips. She was so beautiful that night. Happy and unguarded. Now there seemed to be a darkness that settled behind her eyes, and Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to take it away. But how could and he still keep is own emotions in check. She'd given him a gift before he left, and he still hadn't opened it. He didn't need some trinket warming his heart any further where she was concerned. The intercom beep and he was snapped out of those troublesome thoughts.

"Mr. Mitsuki. You have call from a Ms. Sango Tetsumi on line one." Sesshoumaru's breath almost caught. What a coincidence. Well, not really, it wasn't an hour in the day he didn't think of Sango at least ten times. He missed her.

Sinking into the expensive leather chair, Sesshoumaru contemplated for long a moment.

"Um.. Mr. Mitsuki?"

"Tell her that I am in a meeting. And will be, all day."

"Yes sir." Bringing a hand to massage his throbbing temple, Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat. Even after a month away, her memory was still too close. He'd vowed that he wouldn't return to Japan until she had faded from his heart, and if he heard Sango's voice right now, the demon knew he'd be on the first plane to Asia. This was for the best.

But if staying away was best, why did it hurt so much?

Sango waited patiently. Sesshoumaru's secretary had yet to return. Although she knew better, Sango still hoped that it would be her dear friend instead. She heard Kohaku's voice down the hall, followed by laughter and someone running up the steps. There was a light tap on her door, and after giving permission, Bankotsu entered with a warm smile which was returned.

Sango was sitting on the bed, with a phone pressed to her ear. Her tight black sweater giving him a fairly nice view of the goods, along with tight fitting jeans. His girl was so perfect. Not wanting to be rude, instead of an hello, Bankotsu leaned down to press an innocent kiss, on her sweetly scented neck.

Actually he was quite surprised that she was ready, until he noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes. Gods women! Kneeling her grabbed her shoes then proceeded to put them on for her. The sound of her voice made him halt his movements.

"Oh.. Okay can you please tell him that Sango Tetsumi called? Thank you ma'am." Saddened, the young woman looked down at him with an adorable pout on her face..

" Kohaku told me to tell you that he went to Rin's." Bankotsu knew without being told. "Still haven't talked to Sesshoumaru, huh?" She shook her head, lips still poked out. Too kissable for words. "Well, keep tryin! You'll get through one day!"

"But I know Sesshou! He's probably lonely right now, but…" Hands running through her long hair in frustration. "He'll just hold it all in. Pretend like nothings wrong at all. It's his way ya know?"

Nodding in agreement, Bankotsu longed to ease her mind. "The poor guy's probably scared too." She shot him a look that said 'doubtful'. "Okay think about. He's a million miles away from home, all alone. Just out of college and already sitting at the head of his own company. Every bodies watchin! Waitin for one screw up! And what's he like, twenty-four- twenty five years old- "

"Twenty, actually."

"He's only a year older than me?" Bankotsu asked in amazement. "Sanny, if that were me, I'd be scared shitless!"

"I guess your right." She sighed dejectedly. "When you'd get so wise?"

"What? I was always insightful!" Shaking her head, the two laughed a bit. "Well I am now, and you know what else? Sesshoumaru's really lucky to have a friend like you, baby!"

What a guy he was! Sango relished the fact that unlike her ex, Bankotsu understood her completely. He wasn't in any ways jealous of her relationship with Sesshoumaru. No he encouraged her to continue calling him! And it's not as if he didn't care, on the contrary. Since the day he'd appeared at her house, the two had spent everyday together. Seems he couldn't wait till Friday! So technically they'd been together for a whole month. Bankotsu exuded a maturity and realness that she would have never expected, but really need more than anything. Who would have ever dreamed he could be so level headed?

"You're just like him you know. Sesshoumaru." He gave her a mischievous smirk after zipping the last boot. There relationship was so natural. It's like they picked up from where they'd left off all those years ago.

"Not just like him. He can't do this!" Rising, Bankotsu met her lips in a searing kiss. Instinctively, Sango opened up for him letting his tongue glide gently into her mouth. Sweet and oh so tender. Damn, he was a great kisser! Cupping his face, she loved the way his hand was massaging her scalp. All to soon he pulled away. Way too cool to show that the kiss had left his head reeling, Bankotsu quickly flashed a smile.

"Good point!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What am I supposed to looking for again?" Bankotsu had said that she was going to help him work, but the only thing he seemed interested in working on was her neck. Those little kisses were making it increasingly hard to focus on anything. "I thought you were going to be helping me?"

It wasn't too cold despite it being January, and the two were currently cuddled beneath a blanket in the park. Sitting against a tree with Sango between his legs gave Bankotsu easy access to her slender neck. Be it the perfume, scent of her hair, or the taste of her skin. Whatever it was, Bankotsu simply couldn't get enough.

"I'm busy right now, so you're gonna have to keep watch." Sango muttered a few half hearted protested, but tilted her head for him. He told her to concentrate on finding the pink lining. So far Sango didn't see anything, and couldn't help focusing on the tingling sensations coursing through her.

His kisses were doing something to her. Something she was all to familiar with. But knowing it was far too soon for that line of thinking, Sango washed away those thoughts by trying to do what she was told. Then suddenly it appeared. It was mixed with golden yellows, reds, blues, and the pink lining was definitely there.

"Bankotsu, I see it!" Sango whispered excitedly! He instantly ceased his actions to prepare. Making sure it was loaded, he then placed the metal into Sango's nervous hands. It was cold and a lot heavier than she would've imagined.

"Okay Sanny, everything has to be lined up for your aim to be perfect." She silently complied. "Alright put your index finger right here." She did. "Then just like I taught you once I give the signal." Holding her breath, Sango was determined to get this right the first time around. "Okay, ready. Shoot!"

Sango pressed the button twice to ensure she got it! Thanks to Bankotsu, she'd just captured sunset at it's finest on film. It was amazing.

"I did it! I really did it!" She chanted excitedly.

"Yeah and I bet it's gonna be the best photo ever baby!" Kissing her on the forehead, before taking the camera again. "But you wanna know what's prettier?" In a swift motion, Sango was on her back with Bankotsu hovering above. She hid her face, smiling while the camera continued clicking.

"Come on baby! Smile for me!" Grinning with her blush firmly in place she began posing in pseudo sexy ways with Bankotsu snapping away! "Yeah, that's real sexy. Now raise your shirt a little- Umpf I'm kidding, just kidding!" He laughed nervously, wincing from the painful jab to the ribs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riding on Banryuu wasn't as bad as Sango would have imagined. For a whole month, she'd adamantly refuse to mount the motorcycle, despite Bankotsu's reassurances. He'd given Sango his helmet, he'd go without to make sure she felt safe. Thankfully January was pretty dry, or they'd be still be using her car to go on every date. Plus he liked the feeling of her arms around him. It was comforting. 'It should always be this way', he thought with a content sigh. They arrived at the restaurant much too soon!

Sitting in a darkened booth, Sango listened intently has Bankotsu rattled on and on about photography. Being an aspiring hard core photo journalist was his dream, so she let him rant without thinking him inconsiderate. She listened to his tales of foreign lands, and how he'd met those from all walks of life.

He was so passionate about informing people through his craft, and Sango wished she'd possessed half his clarity. She really didn't have a clue about life after high school. Sure there was college, but what would she major in? It all felt so shiftless.

He was filtering through his pockets, and after some time found what he was looking for. Taking the wrapping off the fresh pack, Bankotsu placed a the slender stick to his mouth before lighting it. Sango took immediately after he'd offered and he reached for another.

On their first date, deciding to keep up with her little rouse, Sango didn't bring along her own pack. Imagine her relief, when in the middle of their date, Bankotsu decided to spark up. After eyeing the cigarette hungrily, her wonderful and oh so insightful date asked if she'd like to partake. Practically snatching it out of his hands, she greedily inhaled the smoke. Exhaling in relief, Sango then turned to met Bankotsu's amused stare.

"_You don't have to keep secrets from me, Sanny. Judging's not my style. No reason to hide." _That made two people who knew of her little secret now, and both somehow had become very dear to her.

The two enamored smokers cuddled closer together while displaying tiny amounts of affection. Once pizza was eaten, Bankotsu paid the bill. Dinner was over, but their night was just beginning.

………………………………...

For such a large warehouse, the building was surprisingly muggy and crowded. It was dark and dank but comfortable enough. Who would have ever guessed the word could spread so quickly, and Bankotsu briefly wondered if his cousin was here too. After making he his way through the sea of party goers, he finally reached the bar. Ordering a couple of Pepsi's, he turned and collided into someone that squealed rather girlishly.

"Oh man! My fault, totally!" He found himself looking into a pair of brown doe eyes.

"Don't worry about! I should've been watching where I was going." She blushed prettily, innocent orbs sparkling in embarrassment. 'Cute!' He thought with a small smirk, taking in her short jean skirt and tight sweater.

"Well, at least let me pay for your drinks! I shoulda been more careful!" He said reaching into his pocket.

"You don't have-"

"No-no don't worry bout it!" He hand her a ten dollar bill. "See ya!" Bankotsu walked away from the girl. She was pretty, but he had a dime piece! Why be greedy? Sango was everything he wanted and the some. No buts about it!

The girl released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Whata Hottie! Quickly diminishing those thoughts, she went about searching for her boyfriend. Her very jealous boyfriend. _'Now where'd Inuyasha run off to.'_

When Bankotsu found her, she was on the dance floor. Before cutting in, he took a moment to check out her moves. She looked good. Really good! The guy his hands on her waist as she rolled her hips a little. Only after the guy moved his hands to Sango's hips, did Bankotsu feel the need to intervene. Walking over, hegently grabbed her hand, and pulled her away.

"Hey!" The guy shouted in protest.

"Gotta go! See ya, Hinten!"

"Later Sanny!" If Hinten wasn't sucha perv, Sango would have definitely taken him up on one of his many offers. The thunder demon had been asking her out for a little over a year now, and Sango just couldn't take him seriously. Too bad though. Hiten was sexy as hell. Not like it mattered now anyways!

"Good to see you didn't get to lonely while I was gone!" Bankotsu stated sarcastically. She smiled slyly and pecked him on the neck.

"Jealous much?" She laughed at his glare. "Don't worry sweetie! Saved all my best moves for you!" Sango purred sexily before quickly downing her soda. It had been ages since she'd gone to a really good party.

"Oh really?" He cocked his brow in anticipation. "Well lets see whatcha got baby!" The two made their way to the crowded dance floor. Just so happens one of her favorite songs was playing. Me and You by Cassie explained their situation, and Sango began lip singing while rocking and swaying her hips and butt. She wanted Bankotsu to get the message.

**You've been waiting so long I'm here to answer you're call**

**I know that I shouldn't have you waiting at all**

**I've been so busy, but I been thinking bout**

**What I wanna do with you**

She dipped low, only to slowly rise pressed firmly to his body. As she continued to scale him, Bankotsu took control by grabbing her hips. Grinding into her, he then rolled his body with hers. Refusing to out done, Sango ran her hands under his shirt. Teasingly she caressed his washboard abs, smiling seductively. A sharp intake of air was her reward.

Sango really didn't feel too embarrassed by her actions. For others there were doing far, far worse!

**I know them other guys they been talkin about the way I do what I do**

**They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true**

Not about to let her win, Bankotsu did the same thing, but he lifted her shirt until her black cami was exposed. He didn't stop until the sweater was completely over her head, then off. He quickly wrapped the sweater around her waist.

It was Sango's turn to inhale sharply as his hands brushed the sides of her breast. But she wanted this. Only the God's knew how much. Inuyasha being her first and only meant that Sango hadn't been active in almost a year and a half. Much too long, especially with the way Bankotsu was pressing against her. He had skills! She just knew he did!

**They know you're the one I wanna give to **

**I can see you want me too**

Sango turned around so that her back was flushed against his chest. Other parts as well! She would invite him in tonight. Again. It would be the first time for sex though!

Not wanting to get into something Sanny wasn't ready for, Bankotsu always declined. He had the utmost respect for her, and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their relationship. But…but he was just to damned tired to fight it anymore. He'd give in tonight. The little temptress!

**And now it's me and you**

**It's me and you now**

**I been waiting, think I wanna make a move now**

Grasping the back of his neck, the young couple stared into each others eyes. Enveloped in a red haze of lust and music. Molding her to him, Bankotsu wanted Sango to know exactly what she was doing to him. With a hand on her hip, the other just under her breast, Bankotsu licked her lips in invitation. Sango, at first a little startled by the hump pressing deliciously against her, raised slightly to meet his waiting mouth as their bodies moved in tune. And for that moment, nothing else mattered.

**Baby tell me how you like it**

**Tell me how you like**

Until she was violently yanked away and thrown to the ground.

It was dizzying, the change. One moment he was enjoying the sweet sensations caused by Sango's tongue, only to feel almost blinding pain in his jaw a second later. Skidding back a few feet, Bankotsu could barely hear the startled gasp and screams from the by standers.

Vision barely clear, the first thing he noticed was a pair of fuzzy ears. Fuzzy ears? As the situation became increasingly clear Bankotsu's rage grew. 'Muthafucka!' Sango's ex boyfriend, and his longtime rival had actually socked him in the jaw!

Inuyasha had spotted the dancing couple and acted without thinking. Now the bastard Bankotsu was on the ground holding his jaw while, Sanny was hit with a barrage of irate questions. She seemed to shock to answer even one as the hanyou continued to shout.

"Why don't cha just fuck him on the dance floor! Acting like some bitch in heat in front of everybody, Sango! What would'ya parents think?" Rising to her feet, rage finally ready to be unleashed, Sango opened her mouth, but Bankotsu's voice covered hers.

"It's on now, shit head!" Bankotsu stalked his way over, hands tightened into angry fist.

"Come on bitch!" Inuyasha growled with a malicious smile. " I'll give you another scar!" The hanyou was ready for any punch the lowlife could throw at him. But however, he was not expecting nor prepared for the crippling kick to the balls he received. The surrounding crowd seemed to 'Oooo' and winced collectively. Some males even went as far as to cover their privates.

Bankotsu didn't look at it as fighting dirty. To him, he was merely leveling the playing field. The half breed had demon blood, where as he didn't. Had speed and strength in the spades, and although the human was also a force to be reckoned with, he was still at a slight disadvantage. In a sweeping motion, Bankotsu grabbed a wooden bar stool by the leg and cracked it across the half demons face, sending the mutt back a few feet.

Sango watched as her friends ran to intervene. Kouga and Ayame going to check on Inuaysha, while Miroku, Kikyo, and Takeda tried to restrain Bankotsu. Security was coming, and people were being pushed out of the way. Someone step on a few toes, thus a another fight ensured. It started off with the two quarrelers, then friends got evolved. Someone said something derogatory about wolf clans, then Kouga got involved. It was a whole other mess, and by the time the commotion settled, almost everyone there had thrown at least one punch. Security came in, and those unlucky enough not to get away, were arrested.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango tossed and turned a bit before shooting straight up. She was sweaty and detangling herself from a mess of sheets proved to be quite the chore. Her room was always so hot, even with the window cracked. She was having that dream again. The one about her parents. Deciding to forfeit any thoughts of rest, she made to get up. Maybe Bankotsu was still awake. After everything that happened with Inuyasha, he didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone. So he'd camped out on the couch, instead of in her bed as Sango originally hoped. 'Inuyasha ruins my life yet again,' Sango thought angrily as she groped around in the darkness for her pajama shorts. Couldn't go down stairs clad in nothing but a tank top and thong. Standing to allow a better search, she didn't notice the pair eyes reflecting in the darkness until the last minute. She backed away as an ear piercing scream tore from her throat, alerting demon within a five mile radius.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! It's me again and I know it's been a while, but this really, really long chapter should make up for it! Sesshoumaru dancing? Hmmm. For some it may seem too OOC, but Sesshoumaru just seems like the type of guy who can do anything. You know, just because he doesn't dance, doesn't mean he can't. As for Bankotsu? I wanted him to seem a little more mature then he's normally portrayed. Wise from time and experiences, though still very playful. And Sango, well she just like any modern horny teenage girl. Still slightly prudish, but a little more accepting considering the times. I think it works and if it doesn't, I'm sure I'll be thoroughly flamed.

Thanks to all who took the time to Read and Review, you guys keep me writing! Trust me! I love reading your oh so encouraging comments! Brightens my day ya know!

Happy Reading,

Chigirl


	5. Dreaming With a Broken Heart

Where the Heart Lies

Dreaming With a Broken Heart

I don't own Inuyasha!

_**Jakotsu's Pain**_

Jackotsu had come from a very wealthy which explained his knack for identifying and acquainting himself with the finer things in life. At an early age, he'd known he was gay, but like most from well breed families such as his, that sort of _**behavior **_(to them homosexuality wasn't viewed as a life style) simply was not tolerated. So Jakotsu did the only thing a 14 year old boy could. He locked it away. Football team and homecoming queens! Jakotsu met the prettiest girl he'd ever seen his. Kaya had ice blue eyes. How could he not love a Japanese girl with eyes like the sky. She would have to be enough, and every time he felt unsure, all Jakotsu had to do was gaze into her impossibly beautiful, inexplicably trusting face. He lived the perfect lie until about age seventeen.

His liberation came in the form of his fellow team mate, Takeshi, who had sexy legs and even better abs. The two carried on a secret relationship for six months until Kaya, his now ex for about three months, happened to stop by one day unannounced in hopes of reconcile. The butler let her in thinking it nothing unusual. At one point the girl had been a common guest at the manor.

They weren't doing anything particularly scandalous, just lying on the bed. Shirtless and basking in each other's warmth. The door wasn't locked because his parents were out of town, be it business of pleasure, together or separate, Jakostu didn't know. The servants knew better than to enter without permission, so imagine his surprise when the door swung open.

Jackotsu sat up with the full intent to give the maid her walking papers for her insolence only to be met with the startled and tearful gaze of his ex. Kaya's lip quivered while looking between the two. She released a soft sob, turned, and then sprinted down the stairs and out the front door. While Takeshi had been too preoccupied with panicking, for his true preference had also been kept surreptitious, Jakotsu had been hot on the girl's heels. Keeping the secret was no longer his main priority. Damage control however was.

She had gained a sizable head start and with all his speed and athletic training, Jakotsu couldn't catch up, and no amount of pleading could persuade her to turn around.

Her mother only noticed that her daughter was visibly distressed and pressured Kaya to confess. Stating that whatever tragic ordeal she'd been through, Kaya should tell.

_"Trust me honey. Whatever it is, we'll work it out."_

_"Promise you won't tell mom!" Kaya begged between sobs, ice blue eyes flowing with tears. She loved him. God's she loved Jakotsu so much. Even now she couldn't phantom hurting him by uncovering his secret. But holding it in was killing her, and her mother was genuinely worried. "Promise me! Please?"_

_"I swear it sweet heart__! Just let me know what__'__s wrong so I can help!"_

_So she trusted her mother and confessed. By the next week, the entire community knew._

_Luckily__ graduation was right around the corner, beca__use after that, neither__ Jakotsu __n__or Takeshi returned to school. And if the death threats, pr__operty damage, and taunting was__n't enough, things only got worse. He and Takeshi had been force to __sever__ all ties with each__other._

_Then came the day of that fateful meeting__. Jakotsu walked into his living room after __receiving__ a summons from his father via butler. It was a bit peculiar since his parents__ hadn't uttered a word to him since__ catching word of the whole ordeal. Imagine his su__r__prise, when not only his parents, but Takeshi, his parents __and Kaya__ was there__ as well. Kaya. He down__right refused to any contact with her. She'd told everyone thus ruining his life. Because of her he and Takeshi couldn__'__t have so much as a phone conversation._

_Walking slowly in to the__ living room Jakotsu's heart le__a__pt at the sight of his lover, but Takeshi didn't even spare him a glance, and he wanted to cry._

_"Do y__ou know why your here Jakotsu" __He shook his head._

_"This...business- your behavior has been unacceptable. We're here to put an end to it. We've spoken wi__th Takeshi, and he agrees. What__ever__… phase__ he went through__ has passed. What we need to know, is has it passed for you?_

_"Phase? It's not a goddamned phase__ father!" Jakotsu snapped a__n__grily. "I__-__ no we love each other, and there__'s__ no shame in tha__t! Why can't you just accept it?__" The elders in the room grimaced with di__s__gust, and Kaya gasped. Takeshi seemed detached._

_"That is enough!" Takeshi's father jumped from his seat. "I won't sit here and listen while such vicious lies are being said about my son!"_

_"It is disgraceful!" His father stood, shouting now. It had been quit__e__ some time since he'd seen his father so angry. "And I will never except that my only son- my only child is a homosexual. Who will carry on my name? You've dishonored us greatly. You've __embarrassed__ Kaya. And __you're__ spreading lies about Takeshi."_

_"Lies?" __Jakotsu asked them both incredulously_

_"Jakotsu." He brought his attention to his lover__'__s mother. Through all the commotion the woman hadn't lost her composure. "You seem to believe that you and my son love each other."_

_"We do!"_

_"Are you so certain?" The woman cocked her head in question. She was beautiful. She looked just like Takeshi._

_"Of course I am!" He shouted. "Takeshi__ tell them!" At the sound of his name the young man flinched, but nothing else. "Takeshi?" The youth finall__y met Jakotsu's stare. His face__ was hard and resigned._

_"It was only__ a__ phase__." He finally answered._

_"What?" Jakotsu rasped. That statement carried the same impact as a kick to the chest._

_"I said it was only a phase__!" He stood shouting. "I don't love you! I never lov__ed you. I was only curious__. We never-" he voice broke suddenly. "Never shared anything. It meant nothing." Tears streamed down Jakotsu's face, as he plead with his lover to __retract__ it his words. But much to his dismay, Takeshi continued and Jakotsu could only watch and listen, biting his lip so hard it bled. "I don't love you! And when I'm leave for Europe, I will forget all about you! You'll be nothing but a regretful memory."_

_Kaya sat quietly, seething. His tears caused her to cry and she wept for his broken heart. She knew the feeling all to__o__ well. After Takeshi's...__**confession, **__she could contain herself no longer. Springing to her feet, she raised her hand and swiftly struck Takeshi across the face._

_"You're a liar!" She raged. The girl ignored Jakotsu's mother as she gasped her name i__n shock. Takeshi just stood the__r__e, completely unresponsive as__ she shouted in his face. "You'__re a liar and a c__oward!" She then turned to Jakotsu. "It wasn't me who told everyone. I confided in my mothe__r and she betrayed my trust__. I'm so sorry Jakotsu. I never meant for any of this to happen! I never meant for anyone to find out!" He was shocked he couldn't even respond. Kaya walked over to him. Taking his hand in hers she looked into his tear streaked face. "Come on Jakotsu. Let's get out of here." Tugging him along the pair made their way to the exit, only pausing when Jakotsu's father shout__ed__ his name._

_"You have di__s__graced this family Jakotsu. You have no respect for your heritage or lineage. You__r__ eighteenth birthday is one week after __graduation;__ I want you gone by then." His face was hard as his words. "Understand?"_

_"Jakotsu?" Kaya said pleadingly. "Jakotsu lets go." He nodded to her and they were gone. That was the last time he'd seen or heard from Takeshi._

_He met Bankotsu almost a year later. He was living on the streets, starving, and cold. He refused any money or help from Kaya, and his parents had cut him off, so through a series of odd jobs, he made just enough to keep himself fed. When the jobs ended and the money ran out, he found that there were other means he could resort to. It was just his luck that he very first customer happened to be a gay basher, who'd decided to bring his friends along. _

_They beat him mercilessly, and just as he'd resigned himself to death, help came in the form of a raven haired loner on a motorcycle. Chasing the assailants away, Bankotsu then carried the injured man to his studio apartment just across the street. It was way to__o__ small, in a shitty part of town, but to Bankotsu, it was home it was only a matter of time before Jakotsu felt the same. After that day, the two men were __inseparable__, and as compensation for everything, Jakotsu agreed to become Bankotsu's assistant. And Jakotsu swore that someday he'd see__ h__ is dearest friend__ and savior__ famous someday._

_Interludeinterludeinterludeinterludeinterludeinterludeinterludeinterludeinterludeinterlude_

It happened during volleyball practice.

_After smacking the demon resistant ball over the net__, thus winning the game Ayame__ took a break. Clad in a pair of royal blue athletic briefs with matching sports tank top, she adjusted her knee high sweat socks with double blue striping. Any athlete's fantasy. Curvy, while remaining muscular and toned. As the female wolf flicked her long fiery ponytail over her shoulder, she noticed her male was not in the bleachers, and set out to find him._

_ Ayame found her promised standing at his locker. It wasn't unusual for Kouga to stick around and her watch practice, but however she did not except to see a fellow female wolf demon making herself immoderately familiar with his bicep. Kouga__ didn't appeared to be__ uncomfortable,__ just conflicted. Why wasn't he pushing her away._

_Fuming, Ayame thought about __how she'd literally slapped guy__s__'__ silly who'd been so bold. And it wasn't as if there was any question as to his relationship status. It wasn't a single person at their school, (and all schools in the surrounding area for that matter) that didn't know about her relationship with Kouga. They were wearing each __other's__ scents for fuck sakes!_

_The slut in question was currently laughing at Kouga stuttering response to some in__appropriate remark. He weakly mumbled something in response__. In no way had she expected Kouga to violently reject the blonde piece of trash. No, he was too much of a gentleman for that. But this weak ass attempt…And what!? She sniffed again to make sure. Unmistakable! Kouga was aroused__. He desired her. He wanted Ming_

_ Hot tears spilled down her cheek. Would Kouga really do her like this?! Play her so shady?!! Especially after what they shared?_

_All she could think of was Sanny. How Inuyasha had betrayed Sango, over just some random girl to boot. Ayame wouldn't end up like that. She just couldn't! Ohhh.. Inuyasha was lucky! Damned fortunate that Sanny had chosen to be the bigger person. Taken the mature route. For a demon female would have flayed his ass and gladly paid the consequence. To__o__ bad for Kouga, he would have no such luck! _

_Moving faster than the logical side of her brain could process, Ayame was behind the girl in an instant. Swiftly tangling her fingers in the over conditioned g__olden locks, her grip punishing__ as the red head jerked the other fem__ales head back, causing the…bitch__ to screech in agony._

_Bringing her leg up, Ayame planted a firm knee into the girls mid section, purely delighted as several ribs snapped against the pressure. Picking__ the__ gasping girl up by__ the__ hair, Ayame raised __her until her feet left the hard cold tile floors. Fist cocked back, the jealous wolf blasted the other in the face with a lighting punch, causing her body to fly into the lockers with a sickening crunch. _

_The female turned to her chosen and Kouga swore. His woman was fully enraged. Eyes which were normally emerald and so full of laughter, were now filled with crimson agony. It__ frightened him. Kouga seen that__ look before, when his mother had discovered his father's infidelities. His father had been out of commission for weeks, though that didn't stop Hinata from continuing with the divorce proceedings ._

_As youkai, it was only natural to feel protective and selfish. But ookami were different. Male wolf demon were nothin__g if not jealous and shielding __t__o__ an almost alarming degree, but ookami girls were that much worse. Ookami girls, born and breed with a queen's demanding, but all the instincts of a wolf demon, were dangerously overprotective and fatally __possessive__. And Kouga should have known better! _

_Peering openly at his chosen, Kouga took in her appearance. Elongated claws with canary locks ensnared between fingers clinched into angry fist. Lengthened fangs exposed due to the threatening snarls. Eyes red as sin, were he'd half expected the moisture to be blood instead of tears. Growling deep from within, her muscles flexed every time she exhaled. If it weren't for the fact that his woman was crying a river of agony, and the almost certain impending doom__ clouding the air__, it would have been the most erotic sight Kouga had ever seen, as he had half a mind to be aroused. Whether or not Ayame was over reacting was replaced wit__h a question far more paramount. H__ow much damage could he possibly sustain now that his sweet Ayame's darker side had taken over? Moving carefully, not to provoke her for she followed his every move, Kouga took a step back. Raising his hand__s__, as a show of surrender, the wolf demon thought that if he could maybe __disused__ her, the enraged female would come to her senses._

_"Ayame, just calm-" She was on him before he could even finish. When her fist connected, Kouga was surprised, and honestly a little impressed by the raw force behind the punch. Knocked to the ground by the impact, his woman pounced on his stomach, not only taking him by surprise, but also knocking the air from his lungs. Kouga brought his arms up for cover as his __alpha female bit, punched, kicked, and tore at him. He could do little else, though he continued to plead with her._

_"Ayame, fuck! Ayame stop it! Stop it now!" It was as if she couldn't hear him. She had to show him. Show him that she was still strong enough to be his alpha female. That she was his best choice. Purely instinctual. Kouga raised his forearm to block a blow to the face. Bad idea considering that a split second later that forearm was caught between Ayame's muzzle. She gave the limb a swift jerk effectively breaking the bone, though if he'd been human, Kouga would have been missing an arm! As it was, a missing limb would take forever to grow back!_

_"Ayame, please! I love you baby!" Kouga continued to reason. His vision began to blur, blood pouring in his eye from the deep gash above his eye, and his arm was bleeding like a sleeve. "Only you, I swear!" Though he could barely __concentrate__ on anything but the pain, Kouga could hear the panic voices of those surrounding them. __Sharp__ quick sounds pierced through the air. A sound Kouga was all __too__ familiar with. It happened so quickly that he didn't even have time to protest. Growling at the prospect, Kouga could only look on as Ayame froze then collapsed onto him. His woman.. HIS WOMAN had been tranquilized. _

_It wasn't so much as a tranquilizer, but more of a relaxant. Harmless and quite painless, he'd known from experience, for all the trouble he got into. But still it was just the thought. With his good arm, the protective male cradled her to his chest, security guards were rushing forward, and Kouga growled in warning while sitting up. They wouldn't touch her, he wouldn't allow it._

_Kouga watched in __fascination__ as Ayame's breathing evened, claws and fangs __receded__. Finally, the frightening shade of red drained away and the emerald he loved so much returned, tears continued to flow however. Using his__ un__injured arm, Kouga reached down, and with a quick jerk pulled the twin darts free. Locking eyes, he cup her cheek, moving the hair__s__ away from her face._

_"Ayame!? Ayame baby, can you hear me!?" Ayame sharply turned her head away, unable to look at him, it broke his heart. He'd hurt her…Hurt her with his carelessness. They were a bonded for Gods sakes! Completely unable to deny his attraction for Ming, for Ayame had __undoubtedly sensed it, he tried to convey the sincerity of his remorse, knowing she'd pick up on that as well. _

_"Ayame?"_

_Shaking her head clear, the __disorientated__ wolf put some distance between them. Looking her male over, she ran a mental check list. Broken arm; multiple bruises, sniff sniff, busted ribs, an alarming number of claw marks ranging in severity. Ayame had half a mind to feel guilty, if she didn't feel so damned betrayed. She never meant to __lose__ control. Guess no one ever really does. Unabl__e to look at her love__ for fear of weakening, she scanned her surroundings instead. Her coach was saying something, what__ she really couldn't tell. Like her ears were filled with water, Ayame could tell her tone was gentle by the expression she wore. _

_Three security guards were standing around, waiting anxiously. The one she identified as Mac held the dart gun in his hand. Good thing he'd stopped her before things went too far. She was grateful for __his interference. Kouga and Ming__ could have __been seriously hurt. Ming__… The girl had just barely begun to come around. A deep growl emitted from Ayame's thought, her rage was far from spent. Crouching low to the ground, she growled threateningly again. _

_Mac loaded the gun again, and swiftly aimed it at the red head. "Ayame calm down! I don't wanna have to shoot you again." And he didn't either. Though a demon slayer, Mac didn't relish the thought of hurting youkai. He was there to keep the piece, his chosen path in life. This particular experimental high school was made up of over a thousand demons, slayers, monks, mikos, and average humans, all for the most part good kids. But when tempers and egos flared, relaxation darts were the best way to restrain the students without using violence._

_"Baby" Kouga whispered, snapping her attention back to him, senses coming back slowly. He leaning forward, he reached for her. She shrank away from him, he said her name again._

_"Don't" she gasped while shaking her head. Never again. Not after this._

_"Baby please!" he uttered in a broken voice. Kouga was no fool, he knew what was coming. And it would be entirely his fault. Gazing into her tear stained face, the ookami male continued to plead with his chosen. A combination of sorrow and resignation marring her perfect features. Though he continued to try, Kouga knew it was of no use. "Baby…I love-"_

_"NO!" She snapped, palm striking the tiled floor furiously. "Don't you ever say that to me again! Not after this!" Ayame continued trembling, speaking in __an__ obviously strained calm voice. "It's over Kouga." _

_"Ayame-" He called out in stunned disbelief. His hearing was off. Had to be, cause there was no way those words had just passed from her mouth._

_"I SAID IT'S OVER!" Rising, the female then sprinted off. Immediately, Kouga tried to pursue, but his injuries did not permit. Shouting her name, he could only watch as her figure moved further away from him._

_Ignoring the odd stares, Ayame continued running, even as she exited the school, she ran to the only place Kouga wouldn't think to look for her. Her and Sanny use to come here to play, or when they were feeling upset. No one knew about __their__ secret little place. Okay Sesshoumaru and Kikyo did, but they were the only ones. It was nothing more than a tree with a hollowed stump, it was barely tall enough for a child to stand, and just wide enough for __two__ small adults to fit inside. But considering the location, it made the perfect hiding spot._

_Ayame remembered when she and Sanny first found this place. Her father had just gotten promoted, and though this was extremely good news, it meant that the single father would have to pack up his life and move to America. Once Ayame caught wind, immediately she ran to her best __friend's__ house._

_After calming the __hysterical__ young wolf down, Sango got the whole story. It took only a split second for a plan to formulate. They would runaway together. It would be positively sinful to separate the pair. Escaping to their favorite section of the park, then two discovered __an__ old hollowed tree. Deeming it safe, the two youths settled inside, after placing a few stray branches over the opening. And so the two remained, that is until the sun had set, __and they realized food was far__ more__ a__necessity__ then originally realized. _

_Crawling into the small space, the weeping wolf pulled a few stray branches over the opening. No one would find her here. Leaning against the gruff interior if the oak, Ayame wrapped brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them in the process. Peering lifelessly as the lush green of the park was covered in a thin blanket snow. So cold this day. _

_Looking down at this angle she could see the small scar. The only one her inhumanly perfect frame ever housed, and just a couple of inches above the areola on her right breast. Just a small part of her eternal pledge to him. And it was all in vain. Letting out a series of chocked sobs, Ayame rested her throbbing and quite feverish head against the freezing bark, curling into herself, allowing despair to take hold._

_And that's how Sango found her. At first she thought the female wolf was sleeping, for Ayame's chest rose as slowly as it fell, and she hadn't moved a muscle even after her presence was known. It scared the living hell out of Sango. _

_"__Ayame! Ayame, honey what happened to you," Sango asked frantically from the mouth of the entrance. Ignoring Bankotsu's protest, Sango reached tentatively for the youkai. Yummi was one of Sanny's best friends, but she was still youkai, and after hearing of her rather peculiar behavior, he didn't want his girl anywhere near the unpredictable wolf._

_They were cuddling on the couch, wh__en her cell rang, disturbing a__ peaceful and very intimate moment. With a heavy sigh, the girl grabbed the phone, but seeing that it was only Kouga, she decided to ignore__ it__. Three minutes later, Kikyo called, then Miroku, then Kouga twice more. __Seeing how their__ make out session was officially ruined, Sango picked up ringing annoyance, aggravation lining her tone._

_Before her greeting was complete, Kouga was yelling, demanding to know where Yummi was. Of course Sango didn't know, she'd skipped out on__ her after school katana lesson__ so her and Bankotsu would have some alone time before Kohaku got home. After getting the short and simple version, Sango set out to find her friend but not before promising Kouga he'd receive the ass pounding of a lifetime after she found Yummi._

_Fastening her white shirt, for she was still in her school uniform (white button down shirt, and plaid gray pleated mini skirt) Sango ran out of the house, __without a second__ thought. As she made it to her car, she then noticed her keys weren't with her. After a frantic search__ of her person__, Bankotsu soon emerged from her home dangling her keys in his hand. Wearing a smug expression, Bankotsu mentally chuckled. She was always misplacing her keys. Whether it was walking out and leaving them on the table, or just forgetting were they were placed. Opting to drive, for Sango was too nervous, he followed the directions given to him by the __hysterical__ girl._

_There was only one place Yummi could be, could feel it in her bones. It took only moments, and before the car was shifted into park, Sango flung the door open and hit the ground running. Ignoring the frosted weather and the way her shoes sloshed in the snow, the worried teen allowed her worry to forget about her need for a coat and the way the now shin length snow soaked into her knee socks. _

_Never in her life would she have expected the scene that greeted her. There sat her best friend, in their shared hollow, half naked. Though Sango had called her name several times by now, Ayame showed no sign of recognition. Instantly dropping to her knees then reaching out, Sanny tried to gain her attention by shaking her leg, but as soon as her hand made contact, she gasped and pulled away in astonished horror. Ayame was ice cold! Unlike hu__mans, youkai weren't as sensitive__ to cold weather. Sure they got cold, but normally, __a demon could stand severe freezing__ temperatures for a longer period, as where a human would undoubtedly suffer a tragic fate. However, there wasn't much a difference between snow and Yummi's skin. _

_Though the sanctuary was fairly dry, it hadn't stopped the glacial__ like__ air from ripping through shabby covering placed at the entrance of the hollow. Normally tanned skinned, now looked almost sickly white, lips colored a purplish hue._

_"Oh my gods! Yummi, baby! What happened to you?!" A few fearful tears slipped from Sango's eyes she looked on with growing concern. She wanted nothing more at the moment than wrap her arms around the hurting female until she was warm and __lively__ again, and she crawled forward to do just that, until Bankotsu placed his hands on her waist and dragged her backwards._

_Sanny wasn't going anywhere near the unpredictable female, if he had anything to say about it! From what they were told, Yummi could just as easily rip Sango apart since she was human and not a demon like Kouga and Ming. Opting to take her place he slowly crouched low to the ground._

_"What are you-"Sango's eyes fearful and questioning._

_"Don't worry baby. I'll be careful." Taking off his jacket, Bankotsu handed it over to Sango who was kneeling, looking on with __apprehension__. He crawled inside the tiny space, not allowing the gravity of the scene to play across his features._

_"Yummi?" Tone so gentle that he'd barely recognized it. She just sat there, peering off blankly, totally unresponsive._

_"Come on Yummi. It's free__zing and every ones worried sick__. Whatever's wrong, __let's__ work it out some place warm and dry." He wouldn't look__ at her bloodied hands and focused on trying to get her to meet his eyes. She had yet to look at him or Sanny__ and Bankotsu became more agitated with each passing second. She simply wasn't responding, wasn't moving, it was too eerie. Bankotsu didn't realize how much this would affect him. Her pain was pouring off of the distraught girl. He'd never been confronted with this kind of pain. Now more than ever, he regretted not calling Sango after her parents, then Inuyasha. But it showed him just how strong __his girl was. She struggled through and fought what would most likely be the greatest pain she'd ever face. Both parents and a first love._

_"Do you know what it__'s__ like?" The broken ookami girl questioned in a voice so small that he barely heard it, though he still jumped in spite of himself. "__To love someone so much that you__ give__ your whole life__."_

_Bankotsu dropped his eyes from her as he thought over her question. In all honesty, no. He'd never__ loved anyone. The girl waiting__ just outside the opening of t__he tree was__ the closet he'd ever come to experiencing that kind of love. But then another questions popped into his head. Was love even worth it, after seeing the consequences with his own eyes. Not only was Ayame's heart broken, it seemed her warm lively spirit had turned cold__. Would it be worth losing himself__so completely, all the while knowing what it could reduce him to should something go amiss? _

_Taking a deep breath, Bankotsu considered her question thoroughly, as to provide her with the best answer. A movement just to his left caught his attention__, and he looked up instantly meeting the distraught, tearful face of his first real girlfriend. She just wasn't some random chick he hooked up with. Sango was the first and only girl who'd challenged him. She had a fire and zeal that just…affected you. She was his first crush and Bankotsu had learned early, right__ after his fight and defeat with Inuyasha that__ Sanny was special. No other could ever take her place. And just at that moment Bankotsu realized something__ as he stared at her. He loved Sango__! He'd loved her__ even__ all those years ago._

_Though he was in danger of losing himself just as Ayame had, he decided…that he really didn't give a damn. Hell he'd welcome and encourage it. His heart belonged to her._

_"No I don't." He finally answered offere__d. "But I can't wait till I do__."_

_This seemed to have grabbed her attention as she finally turned her gaze to him. Even after seeing her in such a state, Bankotsu, would still put himself in harm's way.__ His gaze kept drifting toward the entrance, giving the wolf demon a firm indication of who he the human had in mind. He was hopelessly in love with her best friend. He'd chosen wisely for Sango would keep his heart safe._

_When she meet his eyes, the young man __watched as tears streamed from her eyes, instantly freezing on her cheeks. He had to get her out of there._

_"Come on Yummy, let's get out here. You're turning blue and Sanny's freezing. We'll take you where ever you want…as long as it's warm, okay._

_The heart broken girl looked at the__ smiling__ male then to her best friend who was shifting nervously in the snow__. Sanny was trembling and crying, though her tears were freezing to her cheeks. Ayame just wanted to get her girl out of the snow and reassure her that everything was fine. That she didn't have to cry anymore. Then it dawn on her that Sango wanted to do exactly the same thing._

_"Okay?" He asked, waiting patiently for her reply. "Ayame only nodded. "Yeah?" She nodded again__. "__Let's__ go." He motioned for Sango__ to hand him his jacket and gingerly placing__ the leather material around her shoulders. Carefully scooping the girl into his arms__, they left the little sanctuary as the trio made their way to the car. Opting to __ride in the back__, Sango wrapped her arms around her friend to provide comfort and__ what__ little warmth she could. She would bring Ayame back to her place and wrap her in as many blankets as possible. What she woul__dn't give to get out of her wet clothes, but __Yummi__ was first priority. As the wolf lean against her, Sango stroked her hair soothingly, wishing all the while she could shield her from this. Sango knew this pain all __too__ well, and she wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy. There was one other person who'd be able to help. Some whose heart had been torn, but still managed to rebuild her life. Without a second though, she whipped out her cell and called the only other woman besides Izayoi that she could depend on._

_"Hello Hinata." Sango's voice cracked emotionally. "I really need__ your help!"_

_Interlude_

_A.N._

_Please don't kill me! The next chapter is half done! I had stuffed it all into one, but it was just sooo long! And I like it this way cause Jakotsu and Ayame's tale may not be overly important to the story line, I just couldn't resist, now I can get back to the original story line. Next chapter will be up right after "Full of Grace" the sequel to Pleasure and Pain. All before November hopefully._


End file.
